Abandoned
by ColourMyWorld
Summary: They called her nasty names, left her out all their games, with each cruel word they spoke, they slowly stole her hope, they put her through unbearable hell, so she gave up on herself. -NiLEY-
1. These Questions You Need To Answer

Abandoned

One

Questions And Answers

x -•-•-•- x

_The kids at school were mean to her,_

_They called her nasty names,_

_The kids at school abandoned her,_

_Left her out all their games,_

_The kids at school hurt her,_

_With each cruel word they spoke,_

_The kids at school were so unloving,_

_They slowly stole her hope,_

_The kids at school were so unkind,_

_They put her through unbearable hell,_

_The kids at school gave up on her,_

_So she gave up on herself..._

There, my English homework.

_Write a poem you can relate to._

I can relate to this poem in more ways than one. I've been bulled since nursery, life is like a living hell for me, and I've pretty much given up on myself. Not meaning I'm going to kill myself or anything. Gosh, most of the time live doesn't seem worth living, but I couldn't do that do my family. They've been through enough without me adding to the burden.

So anyway, school now, time to start hell. I stepped out of the car and waved to my mum, slamming the door shut. I used to take the bus, but the experience was so horrible its mentally scarred me for life, and I don't _ever _want to relive it. I tried to slip into the classroom without getting noticed, but no such luck.

"Where do you think your going?" That familiar snobby cheerleader type of voice popped out of nowhere like it always does. _Samantha._

"Class." I mumbled, staring at my converses.

"Did you do my homework?" She asked. I nodded, pulling out a smooth sheet out of my bag, and handing it to her. She read over it quickly, half way through the door.

"This is so going to get my an A." She smiled wickedly, shook her bouncy blond curls back and strolled into class.

"Okay guys, new term, new starts and new partners!" Called out Miss Larkin, one of my favorite teachers.

"Come up to me and I'll tell you your new seat!" I trudged up to her, my gaze locked to the floor like it always is, bag swinging across my shoulder rapidly.

"Miley, your new partner is Nick Jonas." I nodded, mumbling a thanks, and walked over to our adjoining table. Nick isn't the best partner, but he isn't the worst either. He's Samantha's boyfriend and hangs out with all of _them _but he doesn't join in, you know, traumatizing me, so I guess thats a good thing.

"Take your seats please!" Miss Larkin's strong voice echoed through the small room, electric black hair cascading down to her shoulders. Everyone scrambled to their seats and opened up their text books, well apart from Nick.

"I forgot my text book, can I share with you?" He whispered, slipping into her seat. I nodded, moving it into the middle so he could see. I opened up my class book and scribbled down the date and title, underlining slowly and deeply yo pass the time.

"Homework out please!" Miss Larkin called out, as Samantha sent me an evil look from across. I looked down, avoiding her gaze, and fumbled about in my bag, pulling out a crumpled sheet of paper with my homework scribbled on. I noticed Nick peering over, eyes darting up and down.

"Hey, thats _really _good." He smiled, pointing at my poem. Honestly, I was taken aback. First he hadn't snatched it out of my hands and read it like anyone else would have done. And secondly, he didn't diss it, _again _like anyone else would have done.

"Thanks." My lips curved into a smile, returning his, as I looked back down at my sheet. Up close, Nick is even better looking, but I don't want to fall for him. Oh wait, too late for that, I've already fell for him. A guy like him would never like a girl me. And up against a girl like Samantha, I would _never _stand a chance. She's a cheerleader, she wears tiny dresses and heels, and she's most popular girl in year ten. I just wear converses, cutoffs, and t-shirts, and most people in the school hate me.

"Miley, impressive poem." Complimented Miss Larkin, scribbling on a grade. A+, awesome.

"Nick, equally impressive, another A+." My head shot up at the sound of this, full of surprise. He grinned when he saw my expression.

"Yeah, I know, not many people know I'm smart, but I am."

"And modest." I added under my breath, not meant for him to hear.

"Yeah, I've been told that." He chuckled, opening up his book. Now he's _really _nice compared to his friends. If any of them had heard they would have come up with something really cutting to drive me to tears. I don't like self pity, but sometimes I do it without noticing. Thats just me, so get used to it.

"Thanks to your nerdness, I got an A+." Samantha strolled over, smiling maliciously. She flicked my ear, then spotted Nick next to me.

"Nicky!" She squealed, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Sam." He smiled, but strangely it looked fake, put on if you know what I mean.

"Samantha, back in your seat, I'm giving out homework." Miss Larkin pressed a sheet into Samantha's hands.

"Don't forget my homework." She stuffed it in my bag and strolled back to her seat.

"Why do you let her push you around like that?" He demanded as soon as she was out of sight.

"What?" I was taken aback _again _by this boy. Why did he care? He had the easy life, why bother with me to make it harder.

"Samantha, homework."

"You think I have a choice?" I asked bitterly.

"Then why don't you do something about it? Tell your parents." He said.

"Everyone hates me enough with me giving them an actual reason to hate me." I said, wanting to move on from this stupid subject.

"I don't hate you." He said. What was wrong with him? Why go against all of his friends _and _his girlfriend.

"One doesn't make a difference." I shrugged, instead of saying what was _really _on my mind.

"So you like being bullied?" He asked.

"I don't like it, but I don't have the guts to fix it either." The bell rang and I grabbed my bad, glad to be escaping this. Nick has _way _too many questions for my liking. He called after me after I rushed out, but I pretended I didn't hear him. He's really nice, and I'm not used to that.

I slowed down my pace and trudged into Spanish, only to find they're _both _in this class with me.

"Miley!" Samantha called me over. I may sound like a total wimp, but I was terrified.

"Next time Nick tells you to wait, DO IT!" She spat into my face.

"While your working on that, don't you think that tops on a little too tight? Try getting a bigger number." She said maliciously. I looked down self consciously, tears pricking my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Nick whispered into my ear as Samantha dragged him off. I wiped away a tear that trickled down and took a seat on my own. No surprise there.

"Hi, I'm Cassie, I'm new here, do you mind if I sit here?" I looked up and saw a friendly looking girl, with straight light brown hair cascading down her back, shiny golden skin, and piercing blue eyes.

"Sure." I smiled, my eyes darting up and down. She was incredibly pretty. I'm sure as soon as she meets Samantha she'll never sit with me again.

"I **love **your outfit." She gushed, looking me up and down.

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Its gorgeous. I know I seem like the slut type, like those girls." She nodded In Samantha's direction.

"But I hate clothes like that, I like dressing more casual, like you." She smiled warmly.

"I'm Miley." Wow, this day is going pretty good. It would have been perfect if Samantha wasn't here, but no such luck in that category.

x -•-•-•- x

Hellloooo!!!!

Do you know what my BIGGEST worry is ???

That I'll go mental out of boredom after the summer hollies

and end up in a mental hospital in sweden!!!

I HATE Sweden...

Its toooo.... random ... :P

I feel so freaking random right now...

Anyway...

Sorry its short, but I was busy with three stories

so there probably won't be many long chapters coming out

till AFTER summer hols

Apologies...x

Love you alll....

Peace

Love

Jonas

xxx

x -•-•-•- x


	2. Boy, You Make Me Curious

Abandoned

Two

Curious

The lunch bell rang, as a wave of relief wept over me. Double maths, torture enough, but worse when sitting next to Samantha Brown. She spent the whole lesson traumatizing me. She didn't actually say anything to me, but she kept whispering to people across her, purposely loud whispering she knows I can hear, and its worse than it actually being said to my face. What I wanted to do know was run into the toilets and cry. What I did do was my usual, put on a brave smile and walk.

"Miley!!" I heard that familiar scream. Selena Jonas, typical. Selena's been my best friend for a year now, and she's the sweetest person you'll ever meet. She's another reason why I haven't killed myself yet. Kidding! Now you must be thinking, if she's best friends with Nick's sister, she must know a lot about him. That is were you are completely wrong my friend. I know _nothing _about Nick. None, nada, zilch. Until today, I hadn't actually had a proper conversation with him. All we said was hi when I came over to hers, thats the limit. Thats why his sudden niceness is freaking me out.

"So how's your day been?" She said, munching on a slice of heavenly looking chocolate cake.

"Weird, your brother talked to me." I giggled, as she agreed and offered me half of her cake. I wanted to snatch it off her and stuff it in my face, but I refused. Samantha's previous comment still stung, and I think I am getting fat, so I'm going to eat less. Well actually, in other words, I'm eating nothing for lunch today.

"C'mon Miley, eat it, you haven't had any lunch." She urged, pushing the slice in front of me.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to keep it that way." I pushed it back.

"Looks like your days about to get weirder." She hissed, nodding towards Nick who was walking over.

"Miley, can I talk to you?" He said, ignoring Selena. I nodded, slipping out of my seat. He led me out of the canteen and into the empty corridor, where I was sure someone would be hiding and listening.

"I'm really sorry about Spanish, I didn't tell her to say that." He apologized in a hushed tone. Either he was thinking what I was thinking, or he didn't want to be recognized talking to me. I think the second option is correct.

"Its okay." I stared past him at the neon blue lockers behind him.

"And don't listen to what she says, your not fat." He said, resting his hands on my shoulders.

"Right, just keep telling me that." I felt tears prickling at my eyes, and I tried to brush past him, but he grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me back.

"You are not fat." He tried to convince me.

"Right." I quickly wiped away a tear that had escaped. I pushed past him to the toilet, to let out all my tears.

"Miley." I heard his feet pounding as he raced towards me. I stopped at the toilet door and turned to face him.

"Thanks for being nice, but I'm not worth it." I said, walking inside.

- - - - -

I tiptoed through the front door, hoping I would get past unnoticed. No such luck, mostly because I have no luck, well apart from the endless bad luck. I just said luck three times in one sentence. When I'm annoyed I tend to ramble. Get used to it, I get annoyed a lot, trust me.

"Hey hunny, how was school?" My mum stepped out of the kitchen with a tray of cookies in her hands.

"It was great." I lied, choking back tears.

"Must have been nice to see Selena again." She smiled into space. She's been doing that a lot since she met Gary. He has that effect on her.

"Mom, I see her every day." I shook my head, laughing.

"Isn't the school dance next week?" She landed back on earth from her expedition to Gary dreamworld and offered me cookie. How does she know that?

"Yeah but I don't think I'll go."

"Why not, it'll be fun?"

"I'm going to Selena's that night." I babbled, rushing up the stairs before my mom had a chance to think of more questions.

I threw myself onto my bed, sobbing into my sheets. I hate school dances. _**Hate**_ them. No one ever asks me, apart for dares. And the Selena thing is the biggest lie of them all. Selena _loves _dances, and parties, and anywhere she can spend three hours straight dancing with a guy. And she's already got a date for it, Taylor Lautner, even though he's freaking ugly, nice enough though, personality wise. Suddenly my cell started blasting 'True Friend', my ring tone for Selena.

"Hello?" I sniffed.

"Miles, whats wrong?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"Nothing."

"You terrible liar."

"Why did you call?" I was desperate to change the subject. Selena is a very determined person, and always gets the truth out me some way or the other.

"Come over!" She said, then hung up. I sighed, slipping back into my neon pink and green converses. Selena lives right next door so I'm pretty much always at hers. Parents don't mind, just glad I'm finally socializing more. If only they knew the reason why.

I plodded over to Selena's, kicking small stones on my way. I pushed open the heavy metal gate and skipped to the front door, knocking lightly. Nick answered.

"Hey Miley, Selena's in her room." He smiled. I pushed past him without a word, pausing to say a brief hi to Joe and Kevin on the way, who were busily occupied watching TV. I walked into her room, where she was sitting cross legged on her bed with her laptop.

"Spill." Was the first thing she said as soon as she saw my face, patting a spot next to her on her bed.

"Whats to spill?" I tried to act dumb, but as typically usual, it didn't work.

"Miley, your eyes are all red and swollen, I want the truth _now._" She demanded, closing her laptop.

"Its nothing seriously." I tried to convince her.

"Miley." God, she sounds like her brothers so much sometimes its freaky.

"I want to take my mind of things, can we please just go do something?"

"Okay fine, lets go spy on Nick, Samantha's over." We both giggled, spying on her brothers is one of our favorite things, and spying on Samantha is even better because you find out the funniest things. We tiptoed outside to Nick's room and pressed our ears against his door.

"Why were you talking to her?" Samantha questioned him.

"Because I can, you don't own me." He said calmly.

"Why would you _want _to talk to her?" She demanded.

"What have you got against her?" He asked.

"She's a freaking nerd!" She screamed piercingly.

"You can't hate someone for being smart." His voice showed no emotion.

"Why are you just suddenly being nice to her?" She yelled.

"Why do you have to bully her?" He asked.

"Stop answering my questions with questions!"

"Miles, they're talking about you!" Selena hissed. Thats when the truth dawned, they _were _talking about me. Damn it, I don't Samantha's going to be in a very good mood tomorrow.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine." He said. Or, you could shut up, I'd really appreciate that.

"Okay then, why are you suddenly being really nice to her?" Her snobby voice was calmer now.

"Because she's nice, and you can't be horrible to someone who's nice." He said.

"Now answer mine, why do you have to bully her?" There was a pause. The tension is killing me, I really want to know her answer. Maybe its because....

Okay, I give up trying to guess, because my mind is blank, no surprise there. I'm still waiting for her answer. Which she won't give.

"Sam?" He said.

"I'm leaving." She huffed, walking towards the door. Me and Selena rushed into the bathroom as she pounded out side as the loud slam of the front door echoed through the whole house.

"OHMYGOD!!!" Selena screamed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"What?" I said, not catching on. Why was she suddenly super excited?

"I need to talk to Nick!" She squealed, then ran off, leaving me on my own. Typical Selena. I would eavesdrop on them, but it might be private, and I don't want to hear something I shouldn't. Or something about me, lately those two have been the same thing.

So many questions buzzing round in my head. Like why was Nick sticking up for me? Why doesn't he know when its a good idea to shut up? Why does Samantha bully me? What was Selena talking about to Nick? Was it about me? All these questions are based around Nick. God, he makes me so freaking curious.

Suddenly there was a scream, a door slamming, and an over excited Selena jumping on me.

"I was right, I was right, I'm so happy I was right!" She said In a sing song voice.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked, trying, and failing, to hold her still. Mission impossible.

"I can't tell you." She said in the same sing song voice and skipped happily into her room.

"Okay?" I trailed into her room after her.

"I know the best secret ever! Its a bit gross in my position but still amazingly amazing!" She gushed, flopping back down onto her bed.

"Good for you."

"Oh and guess what?!" She decided not to wait for my response.

"Nick broke up with Samantha!"

"And I should care because?" I sighed, spinning around on her chair. Selena _really _needs to cut down on her sugar.

- - - - -

Hello … x


	3. Blushing Is Not Amusing

Abandoned

Three

Beautiful View

"And I should care because...?" I sighed, spinning around on her chair. Selena _really _needs to cut down on her sugar.

"Because she'll never come here again!!" Selena's enthusiasm was **not **catching, trust me.

"Why aren't you ecstatic?!" She stopped jumping up and down out of control and brought the spinning chair to a sharp halt.

"Because I seriously couldn't care less." I shrugged, sitting down cross legged on the floor.

"You would if I you knew what I know." She grinned, opening up her wardrobe.

"Sel, I say this because I care... **get some help!**"

"Miley, do you like Nick?" She asked, pulling out a hot pink cashmere dress. I froze at this question, wondering how I should answer it.

"No, what makes you think I like him?" I lied, acting confused. Luckily Selena's very gullible, so its pretty easy convincing her of something.

"I don't know, he just seems like your type." She shrugged, dropping the subject there, as she pulled out various dresses, throwing them into a multi-colored pile.

"Well he's not." This may sound crazy, but I think she was disappointed that I didn't like him, even though I do. I know I would be grossed out if my best friend liked my brother.

"If you say so." She pressed a silky turqoise dress against her body, then peeled it off and threw it back into her wardrobe. Selena has _way _too many dresses. She's obsessed with dresses like I'm obsessed with converses.

"I think I'll head home now Sel." I smiled weakly, waving, as I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

"Miley?" I heard _his _voice behind me. Turning around slowly, my blue orbs revealed his perfectly angelic self standing right in front of me.

"Yes?"

"Where's Samantha's homework?" He asked. Confused, I pulled out the done sheet out of my bag and handed it to him. He ripped it up into tiny pieces, floating slowly into the bin like delicate snow flakes floating down on a frosty winter's morning.

"What was that for?" I practically yelled. I'd spent hours on it and he **rips it up**?! Why? Why the need?

"Your not doing her homework, she can do it herself." He said firmly.

"She is going to _kill _me tomorrow." I told him, arms crossed against my chest.

"She;s not, because you are going to tell your parents." Wow, this boy has nerve. Is he sane? No one in their right mind would snitch on Samantha.

"I'm sorry, but I don't seem to remember getting the memo that made you the boss of me." I glared at him, stepping one step closer to the front door.

"If you won't, then I will." He warned, stepping in front of me to block the front door.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Miley, I'm trying to help you, why are you against me?" He asked. Honestly, I don't know. But I couldn't tell him that.

"Maybe I don't need your help." What a lie. I need his help so freaking badly. I just don't want it. Which frankly makes no sense in the least bit.

"If you don't need my help like you claim then why are you still doing her homework?" He demanded.

"Just leave me alone, its my problem!" I yelled, spotting Joe from the corner of my eye, as he carefully observed our behavior, and my out of control yelling.

"If you don't need my help, then why haven't you done something about it? Its been a year, a whole year, and your still stuck on square one." He stated in a-matter-of-fact kind of way. Joe tiptoed behind, towering over me, as I am a midget. Or as I like to call it, fun size! Like a chocolate bar!

"Just butt out!" I screamed.

"Yeah, you scum!" Joe yelled from behind me.

"What are you doing?" I burst out laughing at this performance, holding my sides.

"I'm sticking for you!" His grin widened, as he ruffled my hair.

"Joe your **my **brother." Nick reminded him, holding back his laughter in a series of failing coughing.

"Tough luck Nicky poo."

"Joe!" Nick screeched, slapping him at the back of his head.

"Get out right now!!"

"What if I don't, what if I do?"

"Joe just get out of here." I pointed to the door and gave him a light push.

"And to think I was sticking up for you." He fake cried, the sprinkles on top of his very emotional and dramatic exit.

"Your brother is... just something." I giggled, smoothing out my hair.

"Yeah, he's something alright." Nick muttered angrily, backing further onto the door till his body was pressed up against it.

"Now let me go." I said, poking him lightly in the stomach. Trust Joe to lighten up my dark mood.

"No, not till you promise you'll tell your parents." His intense gaze was still locked to the in which Joe had made his soon to be famous exit.

"Please let me go." I pleaded, tugging at the sleeve of his fire-red shirt.

"Okay fine, but I'm coming with you." He stepped aside smoothly and opened up the door, gesturing for me to go through.

"Lady's first."

"Not going to happen in your wildest dreams Nicholas."

"Try and stop me." A smirk crept up on his lips, as he dragged me outside.

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No." I carried on saying no the whole extremely short walk to mine. He has some nerve pushing me around. Stupid Nick. Why doesn't he understand the very simple meaning of the word NO?! Or the fact that I don't want his help. Regardless of the fact that I desperately need it, I don't want his fucking help. And why does he have to be so effing hot? I have the worst bad luck.

Well frankly I'm ecstatic right now. Its hard to be angry when your walking along with a cute curly haired boy with his body brushing against yours, sending that sensational tingle up and down your body, making you shiver. And that adorably cute smile of his plastered on to his face, making my heart beat stop.

I pushed open the heavy metal gate and slipped through, fumbling through my wide pockets for my key. I inserted the small piece of metal draped in various keyrings and opened the door.

"Hey sweetheart, what are you doing home so early?" My mum sauntered in with Noah attached onto her hip, her rumpled honey blond hair cascading over her shoulders.

"Oh hello Nick." She greeted him, turning back to me, the struggling mess in the corner who was trying to think of an excuse.

"Well actually Mrs Cyrus, I came to tell you that Miley's-" He started to say, avoiding my death glares.

"Going to show him my stamp collection!" I blurted out, absolutely bright red in the face.

"You don't collect stamps." My mother eyed me suspiciously as Noah giggled in that cute way of hers.

"Your right, and its about time I should!" I quickly sped up the stairs, dragging Nick behind me and slammed my door shut.

"I officially hate you." I breathed out, as he peered into my overflowing walk-through-wardrobe.

"That is a _lot _of converses." He closed my wardrobe and sat down on my bed.

"And that is a _lot _of curls on that small head of yours, but you don't see me complaining do you?" He replied to my statement my grinning cheekily, and pulling me down next to him.

"Please leave me alone and promise not to tell me parents." I sat down on the edge of my bed gingerly, tidying my curly locks.

"Make me." He reached out and tucked a strand of stay hair hanging over my eye behind my ear. Hopefully I wasn't turning into a tomato.

"God, you must spend a lot of time in the sun." He said, his eyes darting up and down my sunkissed body.

"How do you know that?" I asked curiously.

"Your really tanned." He pointed out.

"And thats a bad thing how? I asked.

"Its not, I'm justing stating a completely random fact." He shrugged, his eyes suddenly fixated to something. I followed his gaze and met the picture of my dad propped up on my dressing table.

"Is that your dad?" He asked.

"Yeah, he passed away a few months ago." My eyes prickled as a warm tear trickled down my cheek.

"I'm sorry." He said sympathetically, wiping the tear away gently with the padding of his thumb. His eyes and expressions was softer as his hand slowly moved across my face and ended up resting lightly on top me.

"Its okay to be sad sometimes." He said softly, his hand wrapping around mine as a electric type of tingle shot up my spine. My bottom lip trembled as I tried to spit something out, out of all the words stuck at the bottom of my throat.

"Thanks." I mumbled, my vision clouded from my welled up tears. I quickly jerked my hand away from his, muttered something sounded like _be right back _and slipped into the bathroom sharpish. I splashed my face with ice cold water as the tears slithered down into the drain. Grabbing the soft cashmere towel hanging behind the door, I patted it against my fragile skin, drying away the water and any signs of crying. I was determined not to let him see me upset. He has this really amazing effect on me, which knocks down all the walls I've built around my heart.

I slipped back inside with a final sniff and plastered a small but hopefully convincing smile on my face. He looked anxious as he stood up at my entry.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his eyebrows knitted together as he walked me carefully walk towards him.

"Yeah just touched a weak spot." I sat back down, letting my hands fall down into my lap.

"Were you and your dad close?" He asked, his scrunched up expression indicating he was choosing his words carefully.

"Yeah, really close, but I get on okay with Gary." I said, Gary being my step-dad.

"Really?" He asked, his body relaxing after my answer.

"Yeah, he's just really interfering, telling me to socialize more." I sneered, brushing my hair back.

"My parents are the opposite, they tell me to socialize less." He chuckled lightly.

"Well aren't we different?" I smiled, there's something about Nick that just lightens up my mood. So much for not falling for him. Oh well, thats definitely gone down the drain. Whether I like it or not, I am completely and utterly in love with Nick Jonas.

"You know what they say, opposites attract." He smirked, as his phone started vibrating fiercely. He pulled it out of the pocket of his black skinny jeans. I peered over, reading the text.

_From: Selena_

_Where are you?_

_Joe's looking for you,_

_Btw, Joe took 40 bucks out of your pockets,_

_He's gone now, but where are you?_

_To: Selena_

_Joe took my 40 bucks!_

_He is DEAD,_

_Pass on that message will you?_

_I'm at Miley's, be back in bit :)_

_From: Selena_

_OHMYGOD!!!_

_*Screams while jumping up and down maniacally!*_

_To: Selena_

_Crazy...shut up!_

_We can hear you from here!_

He clicked send and switched off his phone, shoving it back into his pocket.

"She has officially lost it." He ran a hand through his messy curls, his eyes meeting mine.

"You can say that again." I giggled softly.

"So do you still hate me?" He asked cheerfully, his mood catching, unlike Selena's. **Very **unlike Selena's.

"If you dare tell my parents I do." I glared briefly, adjusting the delicate piece of jewelry hanging from my neck.

"C'mon Miley, just let me help you." He frowned.

"Not going to happen." I got up, getting annoyed and leaned against my wardrobe door.

"You are an idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"A normal person who was getting bulled would do something about, and idiot like yourself would just take it." He looked very pleased with himself. I hope he's happy! Well actually I don't...

"You really know how to make a girl feel good about herself Nick." I growled, my fringe falling into my eyes.

"Sorry, but its true, no point denying it." He shrugged carelessly, like it didn't matter he was **stabbing my heart!**

"Geez, thanks for the self esteem boost." I was yelling at this point, trying very hard not to get angry. I have a really hot temper. Don't know where I get it from, both my parents were really calm. This is why most fights I'm involved in end up blowing up in my face.

"God Miley, there's no need to get mad." He stood and walked over to me, watching me carefully.

"Actually there's all the need to get mad." I seriously suck at calming down. The front of my hair slowly fell into my eyes, blurring up my vision.

"Selena was right, you do get angry easily." He smirked, reaching out to move my hair out my eyes, his hand softly dragging against my skin. I opened up my mouth to reply wittily to this very playerish comment but the words got stuck in my breath, and I closed my mouth dumbly, trying to avoid his amused gaze, being that way because out my apparently hilarious reaction.

"Cat got your tongue?" That annoying but cute smirk of his was plastered on his face.

"Shut up." I said feebly, glaring into that pool of chocolate eyes.

"Its so funny when your mad." This time his enthusiasm was not catching.

"Well I hope your enjoying the show."

"I am, and I have a beautiful view." He smiled at me.

- - - - -

Heyy xx

Enjoy...

Would be longer, but I'm too lazy...x

Check out my other stories...

You think its crap, suck it up, I'm a kid for gods sake :P


	4. Safety Nicholas

**Abandoned**

**Safety Nicholas**

**Oh...my...god? (I sound like Selena so much its scaring me, I need to spend less time with her!) Either I heard what I think I just heard or I need to get my ears hurt because I listen to my ipod too often! Did he just call me beautiful? That boy needs to get his eyes checked.**

"**Good to know." I choked out, hid smile making me go red. Smooth Miley, real smooth. **

"**Well I should probably get going before Kevin calls the cops, might just pop in on your parents on the way." He winked cheerfully, running a hand through his messy mop of curls.**

"**Nick, I've warned you about this." My anger was bubbling up inside and I was about to explode like a volcano. Just a warning to step back.**

"**Calm down, I won't say a word." He smirked obnoxiously, before disappearing through the door. A second later, his head popped round, the door hiding his body.**

"**That doesn't mean I'll stop harassing you though." He warned.**

"**Hate you." I glared.**

"**Bye Miles." He waved, before disappearing once again. I've had freaky days before, but this one would win hands down. It started off me being partners with Nick, and ended up me spending most of my evening with Nick. Come to think of it, most of my day has been revolved around Nick. Two of my lessons with him, lunch with him, then after school spying on him, then talking about him, then arguing with him, coming to my house with him, crying in front of him, and what ended as an acceptable civil conversation with him. And do you know the only thing on my mind right now? Of course you do, I'm spilling out all my thoughts on you. Just play along, take a wild guess. Thats right, Nick. Suddenly my cell phone started vibrating with Selena's ringtone, jumping in my bag on vibrate. I love holding vibrating phones, you just the funniest feeling. Yes, I know the world playing through your head right now, might it be dork by any chance? Yeah, I am a dork. **

"**Hey Sel!" I sounded happier than I usually do, and quite perky, which is unusual. If you hadn't met me, and seen the way I dressed, you'd probably think I'm an emo, but I wear very bright colors, so thats practically impossible.**

"**Hey Miley." There was a nervous tone in her voice, and that little smart part of my head called my brain was in alert mode, telling me to hang up. I really should listen to myself more often.**

"**Uhm, so whats up?" I said, fingering the several bright multi-colored plastic bracelets up my arm.**

"**Oh you know, the usual, staring into space, being bored, killing Joe, insulting Nick, bribing Kevin, what else do I do?" She tittered nervously.**

"**Selena, stop babbling nonsense and tell me what you want!"**

"**You wanna go to the mall on Saturday?" **

"**We always go to the mall on Saturday..." My voice trailed off in curiosity. She is officially an idiot. She was probably born as one too. Not that I'm not close to following. **

"**Yeah, but this time Nick and Joe are coming." This may sound crazy, but I have a feeling there's a script or something sitting on her lap, because Selena is never so... rehearsed. If you don't understand that, which I know you don't, because I don't even understand that, well she sounded prepared. Selena, the opposite of prepared. Usually she stutters nervously, pretends to cave, hangs up, and pretends nothing happened the next day. Foolish, foolish girl.**

"**Why?"**

"**They want to shop, which is what you do at malls."**

"**Firstly, I could hear the sarcasm in your voice, secondly, it failed, because as he has told us many times, Joe Jonas does not shop. He would rather boil his lips and eat glass than set one foot in a mall full of shops with _you." _Now my sarcasm works, hers fails. Its just how the world works.**

"**Joe's going there for a date."**

"**Damn." I had to cave on this one. We all have our weird obsessions, but Joe's is the worst. He is obsessed, and yes the emphasis was meant to be on obsessed, with girls. Like me and my converse, Selena and her dresses, and my mum and her cookie cooking.**

"**Why's Nick coming then?" I asked.**

"**Shopping for a tux for the dance" She said.**

"**Fine, I'll come." I groaned.**

"**Yay!" She squealed. **

"**Okay, I am now leaving this conversation, goodbye!" Was the last thing I said before hanging up early enough to not hear her objection. Or death threat. Which I will get, trust me. I want to go the bed, and pretend to sleep, when I'm actually going to be stuffing myself with unhealthy junk food my mother disapproves of, while falling asleep on my laptop. I'm a geek, I know. Proud too.**

**I snook downstairs and spotted my mum and Gary snuggling up on the couch. Awh, how sweet. I grabbed a packet of salt and vinegar crisps, a galaxy, and bottle of ice cold water. I noticed Trace making out with his girlfriend in the back yard. Most people would mind this utterly sickening and disturbing, scarring them mentally for life, but I think its cute, just not that fun to watch. I'm a freak, go figure.**

**I skipped up the stairs with my hands loaded and plopped back down onto my bed, stuffing crisps into my mouth. I grabbed my cherry – red laptop off my desk and logged onto hotmail. _17 unread emails. _Chain mail, chain mail, chain mail, Selena, death threats from Selena, Britteny, Penny, Penny and more Penny. I know what your thinking. _Who the heck are Britteny and Penny? Ooh, and can I read those death threats, pretty please with chocolate on top? _**

**No to the death threats one. Tough luck. Britteny and Penny are my two other friends. I may have given you the wrong idea after all my self pity ramble. I'm not a complete loner. I do have friends. But I prefer being on my own to be honest. So I guess that makes me a halfway loner. I'd much rather be in my room alone with my imagination and my laptop than at a sleepover or something with other people. Its just the way I am. My mum said I'm going to end up in a mental hospital because I spend so much time alone with my thoughts in an empty bedroom staring at walls. When you put it that way, it makes sense. But I'm already insane, so I have no worries. Who else talks to people inside their head? And yes, that is you, my dear reader.**

**Damn, text from Selena. She's interrupting my venting! Yes I know, your happy your getting a break.**

_**From: Sel x**_

_**Oh em gee!!!**_

_**We have to get you a gorgeous dress for the dance!**_

_**To: Sel x**_

_**Not gonna happen Selly**_

_**Just keep dreaming....**_

_**From: Sel x**_

_**Please please please!!!**_

_**For me!!!**_

_**To: Sel x**_

_**Well in that case....**_

_**NO!!!**_

_**I haven't got a date, so I'm not coming.**_

_**From: Sel x**_

_**Don't worry about that**_

_**Leave it all to me, you'll have one by then...**_

_**All you have to do is go along with it!**_

_**To: Sel x**_

_**I'm scared...**_

**Great, Selena's playing matchmaker again. This should be fun. She loves setting people up almost as much as she likes insulting Nick. And did I ever mention I hate dresses? Well I do, the type of dresses she likes. She's too girly for my taste. If it was bright colored, with jagged edges, bordered with ribbon, with a net belt, I would like it, but they don't make dresses like that. Too fun, and too casual. **

**- - - - - -**

**I groaned as I struggled out of my tangled sheets, falling out of bed in the process. I unwrapped myself of out my sheets and crawled into my walk-through wardrobe. Curling up inside of a wardrobe full of soft warm clothes is even comfier than it looks. Riffling through the messy piles, I pulled out a plain white tee out with really random bright stuff imprinted, like rainbows, and sunshine, and flowers, and hearts. Stuff I doodle in my maths book. I think you understood my taste by now. To go with it, I dug out a short denim skirt, with charms attached at the side of it, and plain black converse. Closing my closet door, I peeled off my jammies and slipped into this outfit. I have the worst feeling about today, you know, kind of like an instinct. How did Selena drag me into this one?**

"**Miley, Selena's here!" My mum yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Speak of the devil.**

"**Tell her I'm busy!"**

"**Doing what?"**

"**Pretending to not be here!"**

"**Miley!" She sounded frustrated, as she tapped her foot impatiently. **

"**I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your wig on!" I curled the bottoms of my naturally wavy hair quickly, and ambled down the stairs, stuffing my phone and sunglasses into my bag hastily. **

"**You couldn't have said I moved to England? It would've worked, and you would have saved a lot of pain!" I breathed as my mum tutted, pressing a hundred dollar bill into my bag.**

"**Seriously, what kind of a mother are you? Your meant to lecture me, not spoil me!" I shook my head in disbelief and shoved it in to my bag along side with my other load of useless junk.**

"**Just go." She pushed me towards the open door where Selena and Nick were waiting.**

"**How did you drag me into this?" I asked, slipping into the back seat.**

"**Pleaded till you get sick of the sound of my voice." She shrugged, as Joe drove off.**

"**She does it to all of us" Nick said from the passenger seat, kicking his seat belt off.**

"**You do know its illegal to not where your seat belt?" Selena said, frowning as she buckled hers.**

"**Yeah, a waste of time and effort if you ask me." He stuck his tongue out at he and turned around the face the window.**

"**Did I ever mention how much I hate him?" She turned to me, flicking her sleek hair back. **

"**You might have mentioned it once or twice." I laughed, watching Nick turn back around from the corner of my eye,**

"**Awesome." She rummaged in her bag and pulled out her purse, counting notes.**

"**I hate you too." Said Nick. "Of course, not as much as you hate me, but as close as it gets."**

"**Obnoxious jerk!" She coughed, flicking her bag over her shoulder delicately.**

"**Thanks." He grinned in that annoying way of his.**

"**Have you rewired you brain or something?" She asked, kicking the back of his seat.**

"**Have you _got _a brain?" He asked.**

"**I've got more than you."**

"**Have you, have you _really?"_**

"**At least I'm likeable!"**

"**Are not!"**

"**Are too!"**

"**Are not!"**

"**Are too!"**

"**Are not!"**

"**Are too!"**

"**Are not!"**

"**Are too!"**

"**Are not!"**

"**Are too!"**

"**Guys!!! Are you two finished!?" Joe butted in, sneering sarcastically.**

"**No!" They both screamed in unsion.**

"**Well tough luck, I just said your finished so you are, suck it up and move on." I said, whacking them both on the arm.**

"**Thank you Miley!" Joe said in frustration. **

**- - - - - **

**Hey guys!!!**

**I would've done a longer one, but my hands are aching!**

**I've typed up about five chapters, and made eight videos this week, so I think I've out done myself.**

**Check out my other stories...**

**Trainwreck**

**Impressions**

**Me without you**

**f a i l i n g replacement**

**all updated today or tomorrow :D**

**Also, check out my youtube niley on ./RainbowCookie-x**

**Add me on facebook! Just search Rubab Abdi, tell me if more than one link comes up, if not then add! I don't have a display pic yet just to let you know x**


	5. He's Utterly Speechless

**Abandoned**

**Five**

**A/N: I lost all the inspiration I had for this story, so apologies if my next few chapter bore you to tears, because of there crappiness. Reviews would really help my self esteem you know! Also, anyone willing to beta this story for me? I feel like I really need someone to improve my sucky writing.**

"So me and Miley are going to River Island, to get dresses for the Dance." She declared, glaring at Nick.

"I already told you I'm not going Sel." I warned, crossing my arms against my chest stubbornly.

"I'll be in Pinkberry stuffing endless amounts of ice cream down my throat till I get a brain freeze!" Joe announced happily, a bright grin lighting up on his face.

"I'll just mooch around." Nick shrugged, heaving himself up and shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"I'll pretend I care next." Joe said, also getting up and fixing his hair, trying to look at his reflection in the fountain water. "Later Guys!"

"Nick, why don't you come with us? They do the cutest

tux's at River Island." She gushed, using frantic hand gestures which will probably end up whacking me in the face one day. Oh wait, that already happened yesterday!

"Okay." He said, walking slightly behind us. Pushing open the large glass doors, the dim purple lighting me straight in the face, as Selena pulled me towards the dress section immediately.

- - - - -

Its been about an hour of horrific dress picking, and Selena's finally discovered a dress that we both like. Not that I'm going. Its a dark blue silk, with black ribbon strands hanging off the straps, frayed at the bottom, with a black velvet belt around the waist.

I took a glance at myself in the changing room mirror, eyes darting up and down my body. It didn't look half bad. It hugged my curves perfectly, and it was really comfortable. Taking a deep breath, I braced myself for her reaction, supposedly loud. Slipping out of the cramped changing room, the cool curtain brushed against my hot and flustered skin.

"OHMYGOD! That likes so freaking gorgeous!" She screamed, clapping her hands together in delight, as she jumped up and down on the spot, a difficult task in her wedges.

"Isn't like it perfect on her Nick?" Nick? I thought he left for upstairs. He did last time I checked, when did he come back?

"Yeah, it is." His warm eyes seemed to penetrate so deeply into mine that I'm sure he could read my thoughts. I averted his gaze and locked mine to the shining marble tiled floor.

"So, heels or wedges?" She asked excitedly, not manging to notice the extreme awkwardness arousing around her.

"Uhm, neither really." I managed to stutter out, wondering what was floating round in that curly head of his.

"Your right, flats would look better with that dress." She nodded in supposed agreement, and picked a pair of satin black Mary Jane's, with long ribbons that go up your leg, like ballet shoes.

"Try them on." She urged, pushing them into my arms. I stumbled backwards, grabbing a shelf for support, silently praying I wouldn't break anything in the process. As I sad down on the edge of the seat, I noticed Selena had suddenly disappeared somewhere. Maybe she went dress hunting or something. I would ask Nick if he knew where she's gone, but the awkwardness between us hasn't faded yet and I don't really want to be the one to break the killer silence.

"Where's Selena gone?" He asked quietly, beating me to the catch, as he stared at his shoes. I shrugged, and slipped back into the changing room, peeling off the dress and replacing it with my regular clothes.

"I'm going to go pay." I mumbled, walking over to the counter without waiting for a response, clutching the dress and shoes loosely.

"That'll be seventy dollars please." The guy behind the counter said, neatly folding them into a large black bag. I handed the hundred dollar note, and shoved the change into the River Island bag, swinging it back and forward.

"You reckon we wait here for Selena?" He popped our of thin air, hands slumped into his pockets typically. He doesn't know how cute he looks when he does that. Sigh.

"Yeah, she'll probably be back in a minute." I said, seriously doubting my words, lifting my head to meet with his intense gaze.

"So you finally decided to cave?" He asked.

"About what?"

"Going to the dance."

"She'd find a way to drag me into it eventually so I'll save her the trouble and my precious time." I shrugged, smiling slightly.

"It won't be that bad, just three extra hours of your life stuck with her." He grinned, his warm brown eyes sparkling.

"Thats reassuring." I hit him on his arm annoyingly. Frankly, I'm relieved that all the awkwardness between us has finally edged away.

"No problem Miss aggressive." He said.

"Hey!" I hit him again.

"Your welcome." He chuckled lightly, his chocolate brown eyes burning brightly into mine. As I was about to show him how witty I can be, a thought suddenly popped into my head. A thought I wanted to murder.

"...I am going to kill her!" I suddenly burst out, meant to be said in my head where only you, my dear reader, can see.

"What are you talking about?" His perfectly angelic face broke into a confused expression as a reaction of my sudden outburst.

"Selena and Joe had this all planned out genius." I muttered angrily, tying the laces of my neon pink converse.

"Really? Man, you figure their schemes way faster than I do." He gazed absentmindedly, his thoughts obviously attached somewhere else.

"You don't care in the least bit?" His laid back attitude was annoying the hell out of me. But then I'm the most paranoid person you'll ever meet so who am I to talk?

"Oh I care, I'm just thinking on how to get them back." He motioned for me to be quiet. After a brief but silent pause, he suddenly jumped up from his seat, a dangerous glimmer in his usually warm eyes.

"Lets go." He grabbed my hand like it was the most casual thing in the world, and dragged me along with wherever he was going, as I tried to ignore the tingles running up and down my body, and the butterflies fluttering maniacally in my stomach.

"Where the hell are we going?" I asked him as he pulled me trough hot crowd of shoppers and into the cool parking lot.

"To Joe's car." A smirk crept up on his lips, as he released his tight grip from my hand and fished out a bunch of keys from his pocket.

"How do you have his keys?" I asked curiously.

"Well, he always seems to misplace them if he keeps them, so he gives them to me to mind, and idiotic decision if you ask me." He chuckled, opening the door to the passenger seat.

"So we're leaving them here?" I asked, buckling my seatbelt, and smoothing the wrinkles out of my top.

"Pretty much." He nodded, carefully driving out of the parking lot.

"I didn't know you had your license." I said, kicking my legs simultaneously.

"Well I do." He replied, kicking his seat belt away in the same way he did this morning.

"I can see you don't care about safety." I giggled softly, watching the cars zoom past.

"You got that right." He grinned in that obnoxious way he does, swerving sharply as he turned.

"Sorry." He said apologetically, turning to me as I tried to gather my rather shook self.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just keep your eyes on the road Nicholas." I turned his head back to face the front and let my hands fall in to my lap.

"Somebodies not in a very good mood." He singsonged.

"You remind me of Selena in so many ways." I shuddered at this seriously creepy thought.

"Thats just insulting." Shaking his head in disbelief as his curls swayed in motion.

**- - - - - - **

**Hola Internet! **

**I know I haven't posted a long chapter in what seems forever, but writing six stories is harder than it looks :D**

**Subscribe me: wwwyoutube**./SmileeSunshinex3** I just uploaded ****the trailer ****for my new story, First Encounter.**

**Add me on facebook**.com/RubabAbdi

**As soon as I remember my twitter password, I'll let you add :D Eight reviews for next chapter :D**


	6. Complicated Situations

Abandoned

Six

A/N: I hope your happy, because I got my inspiration for this story back, and now I know exactly where I'm going with it. I had a brain wave at like two in the night, hahah :D

(Monday Morning)

"Have fun at school Miles." My mum said, giving me a final wave.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen." I muttered under my breath, quickly throwing on a fake smile for my mums benefit. "Yeah, I will, Bye mum."

I let out a huge breath I didn't even know I'd been holding, I trudged along the dirty pavement, kicking my way through the autumn leaves. I sort of liked this weekend, maybe it was because I spent it with Nick, I don't know, but I think I'm falling for him. And not like a crush, like really falling for him, head over heels. The worse part? I'm not actually sure if he likes me back. Sometimes he acts like he does, but its confusing, he hasn't been very subtle about it. Frankly, I would prefer if he didn't like me back. He's Samantha's ex, and her reaction wouldn't be pleasant. Why does my life have to be so damn complicated?

"Guess who?" I heard Selena squeal from behind me, jumping up at me.

"Hmm, who else can squeal that loud? I'm going to have to guess Selena." I said, whipping round to reveal Selena dressed in jeans for the first time, and next to her, just the person I need, Nick. Sarcasm intended.

"Hiya Miles!" She wrapped me in a quick hug, her bag swinging rapidly across her shoulder.

"Hey Sel." I said with a lot less enthusiasm than her, trying to keep my attention on her, and away from Nick.

"And just to let you know, I'm going to get revenge at you too for ditching me." She warned, flicking her sleek dark hair back.

"Your the one that ditched me!" I exclaimed, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Yes, but then you and Nick drove off in Joe's car and I was stuck there with him for like hours because the stupid taxi guy was a lazy ass!" She sighed in exasperation, flinging her manicured hands in the air.

"Next I'll pretend I care." I rolled my eyes expressively, running my hand through my hair, pushing through the tangles I hadn't been bothered to brush out this morning.

"Well, seeing as your being so rude, I'm going to go flirt with the guy in front of us, toodles!" She said perkily, giving me a little wave before bouncing over to poor oblivious guy. Dropping my gaze to the ground, I carried on walking, trying to ignore the presence next to me. A certain curly haired presence.

"Don't I get a hello?" His velvety voice rang through my head, as he stopped me in my tracks.

"Hello Nicholas, happy now?" I sneered sarcastically, my eyes narrowing in his direction.

"Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." He said jokingly, a smirk plastered across his angelic features. I really am pathetic.

"You are the officially the most annoying person I have ever met." I sighed, kicking more leaves crossing my path.

"Sweet." He exclaimed, hands slumped deeply into the pockets of his jeans. How can someone dressed so... messy, look so cute? Ans why do girls have to be in skirts or something to look nice? Life is so sucky.

"Yeah, be happy that you ruined my morning." I muttered, cursing him under my breath. "Stupid idiotic asshole." I picked my pace up, praying he would give up and go talk to his friends or something.

"I heard that!" He protested, quickly catching up to me, his hand tightening around my wrist.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I said, my teeth gritted in annoyance. Obviously he didn't get the message that I don't want to be trashed by Samantha today, so would he please pretend I don't exist for the sake of _my_ existence?!

"I. Don't. Think. I. Will." He copied me, smirking in the obnoxious way he does. Idiot. But an extremely cute idiot.

"Hahah, now can I go?" I said, trying to squirm out of his tight grip.

"Nicky!" I heard someone squeal from behind us. Samantha. "Nicky, what are you doing with _her_." She said, a disgusted look wiping across her face.

"I'm talking to her, what does it look like I'm doing?" He said, stating the obvious, his hand still around my wrist.

"Why would you want to talk to her?" She asked in faked confusion, flicking a blond strand back.

"Why would I want to talk to you?" He asked, and without waiting for an answer, dragged me off with him, leaving her with a furious expression on her face.

"Are you trying to make her hate me more than she already does?" I asked, jerking my hand away from his grip. Maybe I seem harsh to you right now, but spend a day in my shoes, and then maybe you'll understand in the smidgiest bit.

"Well if your just going to let her push you around, then I'm not just going to stand there doing nothing." He replied, running a hand through his curls then digging them into his pockets.

"Please don't, your not helping, your just making things worse." I told him, pushing open the heavy glass door and slipping through, before it slammed in Nick's face.

"Thank you for that." He complained, trying to catch up with me as I once again picked up my pace, reluctantly stopping at my locker and spinning my combination in.

"No problem Nicholas." I said coolly, taking the majority of my books out and stacking them hastily into my messy locker.

"The full name, ouch." He chuckled lightly, stacking his own books neatly into his almost empty locker, before slamming it shut.

"Yes, the full name, and I will continue using the full name if you don't leave me alone, now get to class." I told him, hastily closing my locker and swinging my over flowing with books bag across my shoulder, leaving him standing there with a slightly hurt expression. I know I'm acting really selfish right now, but i frankly can't think of any other way to deal with it. I think I need to talk to Selena.

- - - - -

Yes, I know it sucks, yes I know its short, yes I know you hate me. I was in a rush, and I'm writing this in school, so what do you expect? Seven reviews for next chapter. Failing replacement readers, sorry, I'm in the middle of writing it, but its hard without a damn computer. Impressions readers, its already done, I'm just waiting for my beta to get it back to me.

Stalk mee;; .com/RainbowSmileex3

Add mee;; .uk


	7. I'll Stand By You

**Abandoned**

**I'll always stand by you**

**A/N: I know its been ages since I updated but whatever, I've been busy with school an all, I'm getting better, and if I pass my maths test I can get my computer back! So till then I'm concentrating on two things, maths, and the cyber bullying video we're making in I.C.T. Might post it on youtube if its any good. Oh, and I'm making like trailer videos for all my stories, well 'cause I need something to occupy me that doesn't include hatching plans to take over the world. Hehe :)**

**A b a n d o n e d -**

"Selena!" My voice echoed across the packed canteen, making heads turn towards my direction. I ignored the weird looks I was getting from passer byers and scanned the crowd for a familiar brunette. Spotting her on a table in the corner, I raced towards her direction.

"Oh my gosh, what's wrong?" She almost instantly stood up, throwing me a glass of water. I chugged it down, slamming it against the table and collapsing onto a chair, breathing heavily from running right across school.

"I need to talk to you." I breathed out, rubbing my neck in hope of getting my normal heart rate back. No such luck.

"About?" She prompted, as we both kind of ignored the presence of Penny and Brittany, who actually got here before I did.

I gained my composure and walked the extremely short distance over to her, trying to talk at the lowest tone possible as I whispered to her. "Your brother."

A squeal escaped her lips, as she sprang up from her sheet, grabbed my hands and dragged me out of the tightly packed canteen.

After we finally made it alive out in the empty corridor, she pulled me into an empty geography classroom, flicking the lights on and jumping up to seat herself on the teacher's desk.

I dropped my bag into a corner on the floor and dragged a chair out facing her, then letting myself fall onto it.

"So, before we get into this, do you like Nick?" She asked. "And you know what kind of like I mean, so don't even try that with me Mile."

"Then yes, I like him." I revealed, knowing that none of my lies would get past Selena, she just knows me too well.

She let out a piercing scream, jumping up and down on her seat. "So you like him, he so damn obviously likes you loads, every thing's perfect, problem solved.

"No, problem not solved, problem still here, Nick is Samantha's ex, and as you may have forgotten, she has the power to make my life into a living hell." I reminded her.

"Oh..." She bit her lip, dropping her gaze to the ground. "Yeah, that is a big problem."

"Now she realizes!" I exclaimed half to myself.

"Something happened didn't it?" Her 'best-friends-since-like-forever' instincts kicked in, realizing something had happened this morning.

"I- I was so horrible to him Sel." I confided in her, my heart breaking as I remembered the expression I'd saw when I glanced back at him this morning.

"That explains why he was so down in Gym today, Mile, I think you broke his heart." She told me.

I groaned, letting my head fall forward into my arms. "What am I going to do?"

"Why don't you talk to him?" She suggested softly, knowing that in a mood like this, the slightest thing could set me off.

"I can't Sel, knowing that I've hurt him like this." A few tears spilled out, clouding up my vision.

"Samantha doesn't know how much harm she's causing." She muttered angrily to herself. "Look, don't worry, I'll talk to Nick, everything will be okay." She opened up her arms, welcoming me for a hug.

"Thanks for being here for me." I accepted her hug, wiping my tears away with the the hem of my sleeve, and sniffing.

"I'll always stand by you Mile." She reassured.

**A b a n d o n e d -**

**(Selena's POV)**

"Hey Joe." I flung my bag across the living room, missing his head narrowly.

"Oh goody, your home." He mumbled to himself, turning up the volume on some bullshit football game he was watching and stuffed a load of popcorn into his mouth.

"Thanks for the warm welcome!" I yelled from the top of the stairs, smoothing the creases out of my small fitted t-shirt.

"Nick, can I come in?" I knocked gently on the door. I may not be very close with my brother, but I do care about him, and I've never seen him this heartbroken.

"Yeah." I heard his faint reply, pushing the door open.

"I need to talk to you about Miley."His head shot up at the mention of her name.

"What is it?" He asked carefully. I gingerly sat down on the edge of his bed, playing with my fingers.

"Look, I know she hurt you." I started, mentally planning out what to tell him. One wrong words, and this will blow up in my face.

"I managed to figure that part out by myself." He sneered sarcastically. Nice try Nicholas, I know that attitude is just to hide your breaking heart. That player act doesn't work with me, I'm your sister for gods sake! But I decided it would be best if I didn't say these thoughts out loud.

"She only did it because Samantha would make her life miserable if she ever found out that you liked her, Nick she's just as upset as you are, maybe more, because she has to put up with the guilt that she hurt you. She cares a lot about you, she was crying before, and I hate her seeing her like this. I hate seeing both of you like this. I may hate you at times, but your still my brother." I told him, watching his expression change drastically. If I wasn't so upset I would've burst out laughing.

"You need to do something about Samantha, because she's hurting Miley in ways you can't even imagine. I'm her best friend and I know what she goes through every day. She's incredibly strong putting up with all this crap she did nothing to deserve. Any other person would've either moved to another state or resorted to self abuse. That's the only reason she said all that stuff to you this morning. Because she's scared. And anyone in their right mind would be scared. She didn't mean a single thing she said, and it broke her heart equally to see you hurt. So if you don't do something, and do it fast, I will." I finished my speech and walked out of his room. I think I've given him enough to think about.

I think its about time I had a little confrontation with Samantha dear. Oh this will be something to remember.

**A b a n d o n e d -**

**Hmm, not my best work, but I just wanted to give you guys something, even if it was a load of crap. So yeah, Selena's going to clean up the little mess Samantha/ThatBitchGirl made. No offence to anyone who's called Samantha. I think Miley and Selena's friendship is so cute in this. So yeah, ten reviews for next chapter? Follow me on twitter, TeamSmileyxo :)**


	8. Drastic Changes

**Abandoned**

**Drastic Changes**

**A/N: WhoopWhoop! I hardly ever like things I write, but I am so proud of myself right now! This idea popped into my head last night, and dear god, no one is gonna be able to guess what's gonna happen, except you Sana, 'cause I told you. I know you might feel Nick's overreacting, but in chapter six, she was pretty harsh, I would be really upset if the person I thought I loved said those things to me. I do feel extremely bad for Miley though, but 'cha gotta do what 'cha gotta do ;)**

**A b a n d o n e d -**

_I've been in a rush, back and forth enough, heart like a wheel, without you around, so uncomfortable is how it feels, every time your near, trouble disappears under the ground, but when you go too far silver clouds will start hanging around._

_Try to run, but I keep on coming back, full circle and I can't jump the track, can't let you go, tied to one, so I keep on coming back, full circle 'cause I know you'll come around._

_Skipping down a broken path, how long can I last, please let me know, where's the finish line, 'cause I gotta find, somewhere to go, I don't want to here, people interfere, what do they know, what I feel inside, when I'm up all night, needing you home. _

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

**(Miley's POV)**

Would everything be okay like Selena said it would? Or was it just something she said to make me feel better? I don't know, but I'm hoping for the best. I hope he understands why I did what I did. I didn't want to be so... harsh, but did I really have a choice? Don't even answer that one, I didn't, I just didn't.

To make things worse? I think I'm in love with him. No, that's an understatement, I **am **in love with him. My life well and truly sucks. Sucks eggs. Sucks sucky eggs. Wouldn't you love to be me for a day? Yeah, I'm sure you would. Sarcasm intended.

I always thought Nick was a player, but since I got to know him, he's nothing like I thought he was. I thought he was just a heartbreaking jerk. But he isn't. He's sweet, and sensitive, and smart, and anyone is lucky to be with him. Just amazing. He gives off this totally fake image, but why? Why would he want to seem like a player to everyone?

When I think about it, I owe a lot to Selena. Apart from being my best friend, she does so much for me. She's always there for me, however stupid it is, she always comforts me when I cry. She never seems to get bored of me. She always supports my decisions. She deals with my mood swings twice as good as my mum herself could. She's just amazing. I guess it runs in the family. Being amazing. Apart from Joe, of course. Trust him to be the odd one out.

And my mum. She has so much on her plate, yet I'm so ungrateful for everything she does. Don't give it a second thought. When Gary proposed to her, she didn't say yes, she said that she had to ask me first. Like to get my permission. That was really... she just sacrifices so much for my well-being. And Trace's. Always puts us first. I hope someday I'll be just like her. She's a great example. I never thought I'd say this, but my mums my role model.

I feel like I disappoint people sometimes, because I'm not edgy enough. I feel like there's something wrong with me, and that's why I always get picked on. I'm too.... what's the word? Good. I'm too good. I don't want to get involved in 'the high school scene' because I don't particularly want to get drunk as hell then get fucked up, and then turn out to be a sixteen year old mom. Sounds great huh? My whole future pretty much ruined, because I have to stay home and look after a kid. Brilliant.

**A b a n d o n e d -**

I pushed open the school entrance, humming 'Meet me halfway', in a surprisingly good mood, for me. I might seem like the kind of person who is always depressed, but that shows how much you know about me. I hate being depressed, its stupid, and its for stupid people. Ranting is another thing, I like doing that, but depression makes me want to cuss till I'm blue in the face. Which seems like a surprisingly pleasant idea when you think about it. I could stay off school then, and my mum would be worried sick about me, and we might move to somewhere like Australia, where no one will know me. Well, a girl can dream.

As I reached my locker, I spun in my combination, and took out a few of my class books, slipping them into my bag. I don't bother with text books, their stupid, useless, we don't use them much, and even if we do I could always share with someone. And if there isn't someone to share with, I don't have to do the work. Perfect, a total sit-off lesson. It's what I enjoy the most.

"Good morning Miss Miley, how's my beautiful ray of sunshine doing this windy morning?" Selena snuck up behind me, jumping on my back, which resulted me in screaming and dropping my bag onto my foot. Don't even ask if it hurt, or I'll punch you in the face. But thanks to my extreme weakness, I'll probably end up hurting myself, and not the person I'm trying to hurt. That is is so Bella of me.

"Are you high?" I asked her, picking my bag up and swinging it across my shoulder. I slammed my locker shut, then turned myself round to face my wonderful best friend. If you found sarcasm traceable in that sentence, you are not dumb. Please tell your teacher that I said that, when he tells your parents that you **are **dumb. Like school matters anyway. Apart to those who actually have goals in life. I, obviously, am not of those people. The world's going to be over in 2012, so why bother with school?

"That's not very nice, I am not high, I just had a sugar overload yesterday with my awesome brother." She giggled, snapping a bobble off her wrist and tying her dark hair into a side plait, probably because she has P.E first lesson.

"You mean Joe? Yeah, you definitely aren't yourself today." I shook my head in disbelief, a small smile playing at my lips at her antics.

"That's what Kevin told me when he drove me to school." She stuck her tongue out at me immaturely, before rushing off as the first bell rang. "Later Mile!" She yelled down the hall, still running.

"I wonder why Nick didn't drive her this morning." I muttered under my breath. Maybe he was just sick of her. That would make sense. Or maybe it was because of me. An aching feeling developed in my stomach, my eyes starting to sting when I thought about the likeliness of my last thought. I rubbed my eyes vigorously, praying I wouldn't start crying. Not in the middle of school, where everyone would watch, and might I add, laugh, not sympathizing in the least bit.

I tugged my schedule out of my pocket, my eyes dropping down to Tuesday, period one. English. Great, a whole lesson with that bitch they call Samantha. But at least I'd be able to try and talk to Nick. I guess that's a positive. And I talked to Cassie yesterday, you know that girl I made friends with like a week ago? Yeah, well she said she's in my English class too, so I'll at least have a friend to talk to.

I pushed open the door, glad I wasn't late as usual, so I wouldn't be greeted by a load of staring eyes. It was just plain awkward when that happened. I trudged over to my adjoining table with Nick, who was already seated there, scribbling up the homework he forgot to do at the weekend.

"Where's my homework?" Samantha demanded, gesturing me to give it to her quickly. I pulled a folded up sheet out of my bag, and placed it into her hands. I'd re-done it after Nick had ripped up the first copy. I thought he might say something, but he seemed to have no objections. He hasn't looked up from his book since I walked over. The silent treatment? Real mature.

"So are we still on for tonight?" She sauntered over to his side of the table, leaning over to look at him. Tonight? Where's he going with Samantha tonight? I didn't know they were still friends. Not that I'm jealous or anything. Pshh, no way,

"Anything to spend time with you." He finally looked up, wrapping his arm around her waist and planting a kiss on her lips. She blushed slightly, smiling softly up at him, before rushing back over to her desk when Miss Anderson entered the room.

"Are you guys back together?" I whispered to him, leaning into my book and pretending to do some sort of work.

"Yeah, is it any of your business?" Ouch. Quite rude I must say. I've never heard him talk like that, well to me anyway.

"Sorry, I was just asking." I muttered, shifting in my seat to make myself further away from him, before actually opening my book.

"Okay guys, today you won't be doing any work, just reading for the entire lesson, because in tomorrow's lesson I have a writing piece for you to do, for which you need to have the read this book." She then went round the class, handing each individual a copy of the book, called 'Stone Cold' by Robert Swindells.

I really can't be bothered to read this at the moment, I can only read books when I'm lying on my bed in peace, which I am obviously not doing at this moment.

"I'll be with my Year Seven class for the rest of the lesson, and though I don't trust you lot to stay quiet, I don't really care as long as you don't break anything." She rolled her dark eyes expressively, swinging the door shut behind her. And then she was gone. Let the chaos begin.

"Dear god, doesn't she know it's not safe to leave **them **alone in a classroom?" Cassie walked over to me, pointing behind her with an airy laugh.

"I don't think she cares, as long as she doesn't have to be there." I laughed, slamming both my books shut and pushing them into the far corner of my table.

"Well, at least we get a sit-off lesson." She grabbed a chair from someone's table, pulling it next to mine.

"Would you move?" I whipped round as I heard this, to reveal Nick standing behind me with Samantha in his arms, an annoyed expression on his face.

"God Nick, no need to be rude." I rolled my eyes, sighing softly at his attitude, before jumping up from my chair, and kicking it underneath the table. I stepped aside to let them through.

"Well if it was anyone else but you, I would have asked nicely, but like I said, it's **you.**" He smirked alongside with Samantha, sauntering through me and Cassie.

I decided to shut up, knowing that if I said anything else, he'd come up with something even more cutting, and end up hurting me any more. Why was he acting like this? I thought Selena said she talked to him?

"Whattup with him?" She shot me a weird look. After a sleepover with Selena and I, she was pretty much updated with everything that had happened in the past week. Well apart from what happened yesterday.

"Something happened yesterday, and I know I'd hurt him, but Selena said she talked to him about it, and I didn't think he'd start acting like this." I frowned, his words replaying through my mind. Was I really just a piece of bullshit to him?

"This is pretty immature of him, he should have just come and talked to you, instead of this." She pointed to the corner where Nick was making out with Samantha. I flinched at the sight, dropping my gaze to my hands, and fighting back the tears threatening to fall. I wasn't going to cry. This wasn't the right time or place. I could wait till I got home. Just six more hours. I can live that long, right? Well, if Nick continues this, then I doubt it.

"Hmm." I mumbled in agreement, my eyes darting up to the clock. When was this lesson going to be over? "What's your next lesson?" I asked her.

"Religion, what about you?" She asked. I pulled my schedule out of my pocket.

"Study hall." This was great. An hour of just pretending to work while I'm really texting under my desk.

"Text me if anything happens, I can make an excuse and come save you." Oh yeah, its another class I'm in with Nick. At least not Samantha.

"Will do." A smiled faintly towards her, just before the bell rang. I grabbed my books off the table, and shoved them into my bag, before swinging it across my shoulder and jumping up from my seat. "I'll see you at lunch."

**A b a n d o n e d -**

_I've been in a rush, back and forth enough, heart like a wheel, without you around, so uncomfortable is how it feels, every time your near, trouble disappears under the ground, but when you go too far silver clouds will start hanging around._

_Try to run, but I keep on coming back, full circle and I can't jump the track, can't let you go, tied to one, so I keep on coming back, full circle 'cause I know you'll come around._

_Skipping down a broken path, how long can I last, please let me know, where's the finish line, 'cause I gotta find, somewhere to go, I don't want to here, people interfere, what do they know, what I feel inside, when I'm up all night, needing you home._

**A b a n d o n e d -**

**Okay, I know it isn't that long, as usual, but this story is FINALLY going the way I want it. This was kinda a filler chapter, just to introduce you Nick's new attitude. Get ready for some serious d r a m a. Ten reviews? If I get them quickly, I'll update next Wednesday. Add me on twitter, TeamSmileyxo :)**


	9. Broken, But Does He Care?

**Abandoned**

**Broken, but does he care?**

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

**A/N: I love writing this story now that I finally have a storyline, so expect faster updates. Whoo! You guys got reviews super fast, so thank you for that. 27 reviews, I love you guys! Vote for me in NJK? I've been getting all my twitter followers too, but you guys matter more, 'cause you actually read my stories, while they're just voting 'cause they love me. A lot of you were angry with Nick. And me. Lawll, && someone, I can't remember who, but someone reviewed saying Miley wasn't that mean. I know, but Nick's sensitive and... I can't tell you, or I'll ruin the plot! Wait for it...**

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

I sighed softly, trying to work up the nerve to go inside. I was already ten minutes late, why risk getting a detention? It would be stupid, and I have better things to do than sit at a desk with a bunch of losers while staring at a clock. Fun ehh? Not.

I pushed the door open, keeping my eyes glued to the floor. I get uncomfortable when people stare at me, and they always do when you walk in late. Just peachy.

I managed to find my assigned seat without getting noticed, but unluckily for me I was sitting next to Nick again. Why? Are all the teachers trying to torture me? Funny thing is, before today, I wouldn't have minded, but now, I'm dreading it, though its only been one lesson since he's been acting like this.

"Ugh, you have to sit here?" He muttered angrily across the table. Unlike English, Study Hall was always completely silent, and if you wanted someone to talk to, the person sharing a table with you was the only one you got. Great. That's just what I need.

"It's my seat Nick, I don't have a choice." I rolled my eyes, thinking about the possible reasons why he'd had such a change in attitude. Selena said she talked to him. Why didn't he understand?

"Well go and get a new seat then." He replied. Trust me, if I could, I would. But I didn't say that. If he's going to act like this, it won't help if I act the same way. It will most definitely make things worse.

"I doubt you care any more, but I'm sorry about Monday, and I got Selena to tell you why, but yeah, I'm sorry." It probably meant nothing to him now, but I still thought I'd apologize. If someone had done something wrong to me, I'd want them to apologize to me personally, not send there friend in there place.

"Do you honestly think I care?" He asked in disbelief, a annoyed expression on his face. I told you, I don't. But did you listen? Well the answers obvious isn't it. Nope.

"No, but I owed you an apology, whether it mattered to you or not." A small sigh escaped my lips, as I pulled my geography book out of my bag, and started doodling in the back. I'm studying for... art class. Yeah, art class.

"Damn right it doesn't matter to me, **you **don't matter, your just a piece of bullshit that needs to keep out of my way." All my good opinions of him flew out the window as he said these words. Piece of bullshit? I honestly thought he cared about me, that maybe he felt the same way about me. But no, he never cared, he was just putting on a fake act so he could crush me. Break my heart. I hate him.

But did I tell him all this? Nope, because I don't have the nerve to. I know what your thinking, why don't I stand up for myself? Because I'm scared. Yeah, it was Nick, but I still can't do it. Its annoying, but its just who I am. A target all people pick on, because **its **an easy target. Oh yeah, I've been called an It before. Charming init?

"If that's what you thought of me, then you should've said from the start." I prayed my voice wouldn't crack, and thankfully for once it listened to me, and my voice came out perfectly smooth.

"I was just trying to be nice because you were sister's friend, you didn't think I actually liked you did you?" He scoffed in disbelief, quite obnoxiously might I add.

"Well your definitely not who I thought you were." I shrugged, moving my eyes away from him and back down onto my doodles. I was actually telling the truth. I thought he was a sweet guy, but he's not, he's just like every other guy I've fell for before, an obnoxious jerk.

"Good, that's exactly what I intended to do." There was this hint in his tone, intending he was proud of himself. Proud of himself? Honestly? I am not going to sit here while this boy talks shit about me.

"You disgust me." I spat, anger burning in my eyes, narrowed towards his direction. I've had enough of this. I don't even care about the consequences. Like I said, I'm not going to sit here, and get my heart broken a little bit more every time he talks. I shoved my book into my bag, swung it across my shoulder, and walked out the room without looking back. No one liked me in that room, so what was the point in staying?

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

I already know I'm going to be dead when I come back outside, but the thing is, I'm not leaving this cubicle. No way in hell am I coming outside with red-rimmed eyes, and tear stains marked clearly down my cheek. Guess what? I've been crying. Well, saying that would be an understatement. I've been bawling my brains out would be more realistic. I think I loved Nick. Like real love, not the kind of love you say when you see a hot celebrity on television. And now that I know he feels nothing for me, and that everything he said to me was a lie, my heart is slowly breaking into pieces.

Its like there's this aching feeling at the pit of my stomach, taunting me. _He doesn't love you, he never did. _That's all you'll here swarming around my head. A mixture of his cruel words keep popping back into my mind. They take stabs at my heart, each one. They prickle my eyes, and yet another tear falls out my eyes, rolling silently down my cheek, and landing onto my skirt. It has several patches of wet tears now stained up on it. I tucked my knees against my body, pressing them tightly, and burying my head into my arms. My mind goes all fuzzy, and all I can see is a perfect picture of Nick, his smirk, that smirk that goes against everything I thought he was. His arms around Samantha. His lips against Samantha. His loving expression. **Loving. **He **loves **her, not **me. **I was a fool to ever think he would. So what if Samantha was a bitch to me? Everyone's a bitch to me, and maybe I deserve it. I don't know exactly what I did, but there has to be a reason to justify my suffering.

So what if he acted like he cared. I should've listened to that tiny part of my brain that was screaming the hell out at me. _Don't listen to his lies, _it said. It warned me I'd be hurt. A lesson I learnt for the future, trust no one. Trust is a funny word, don't you think? You've trusted someone all your life, with a burning passion right inside your heart, but all they do is let you down, and walk straight out your life without giving a second thought. Damn right they don't care. And then occasionally you bump into someone you've never met, and you'd never trust them if they were the last person alive, yet they stand by you, however horrible, or annoying, or stupid you are.

Like Cassie. I only met her a week ago, but I feel this connection with her, and though I didn't trust her at the start, I gave in, and she proved she would never do something to betray or hurt me. I feel as close to her as I do with Selena. And that's a hard level to reach.

You know I've never had a boyfriend? And so I've never been kissed. Yes, I'm seventeen, and **still **looking. Wait, let me rephrase. **Was **looking. I'm done with this. Done with love, done with falling for guys who just want to hurt me, done with caring about them. I wish I was done with life. I really do. I really just want to get a gun and shoot myself, but I know I can't do that.

My mum will be devastated, she'll blame herself, for not getting closer to me. Selena will blame herself for not doing something about the thing she always knew about. Trace would blame himself for neglecting me for his girlfriend, which he never does of course. Cassie would blame herself for not telling Selena earlier about what happened with Nick this morning. And what's going to continue to happen.

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

Thank God for brothers. Trace totally saved me from a week of detentions. He told my study hall teacher that I had to go to the dentist, and was going to be late if I didn't hurry, so that's why I left without telling him. He was slightly miffed, but let me off the hook. I need to thank Trace like a million times when I get home. I owe him big time.

A small part of me was hoping Nick might help me out, but I wasn't exactly disappointed when I found out he didn't. Upset yeah, hurt yeah, broken yeah, but I kinda expected it from him, well at least since today. Its funny how much someone can change overnight.

It can take years to earn someone's trust, but it can all be destroyed over night. That saying is like my life story. It admits what I'm afraid to. Why? Because I'm a coward. Honestly, by now you should be expecting it. So after I had a small talk with Mr Harrison, who told me he understood why I walked out, I made out I was sick, and then got sent to the sick room. I curled up onto one of the soft couches, leaning my head against the pillow. I wasn't lying, I actually was sick. Guess what I broke today? Yeah, you guessed it, my heart. Well, I didn't break it, Nick broke it.

I squeezed my eyes shut, preventing any more tears from spilling. My stomach tightened, my waist suddenly extremely painful. It felt like a bad stitch, when you've ran too much and your body's tired. This is what heartbreak feels like. Tears well up in your eyes, but you won't let them fall, because you don't want to face up to reality. Your cheeks flush red, and your bottom lip trembles. Your whole body aches, and though it may seem impossible, its just how it is. You curl yourself up into a little ball, and do your best to hold in your tears, but it doesn't work. Your poker face doesn't work. Its written all over your face. Your broken. And you know well enough that there's nothing you can do about it. The pain is there to stay.

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

**A/N: Oh dear god, I'm sure you all hate me for like never writing a long chapter. I just can't write them though. I don't know why, but I can't. 2000 words is like the most I ever write. So yeah, super sorry. But I like this chapter. It hasn't much dialogue, but I'm better at like whole chunks of writing just about what's going on in someone's mind. I did really good in my English test! Just saying. So, fifteen reviews? (:**


	10. Memories That Fade Like Photographs

**Abandoned**

**Memories That Fade Like Photographs**

**A/N: Late update, but I can explain why. I was finishing Impressions in the holidays. And then I wrote the last chapter of Trainwreck. And then yesterday it was my first back in school. But 'cause this is my only story at the moment, I'll be updating MUCH faster. This story will definitely be finished by the end of this month. If you review, of course. Thanks for breaking 100 reviews, you guys are uber. And thanks for helping me get 1000 followers on twitter, but I'd like 2000 now, help me? Hahah, I am greedy follower gold digger(:**

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

Damn right the pain's here to stay. It's been a week and the pain is still here, settling down at the bottom of my stomach, mocking me continuously, and I can't stand it. I've never had this urge to physically abuse myself before. I just wanted something to temporarily take away this feeling. Because I can't stand it.

So for the past week, I've tried to avoid him the best I can, but it's really hard, because I always bump into him. It's horrible, because he taunts me, and it makes me want to just go get a gun and shoot myself. That's how much impact he has over me.

Every time I see him, he's with Samantha, kissing Samantha, or hugging Samantha, or talking to Samantha. It's like he knows that it kills me inside. It's like he wants to make me suffer. And words can't describe the pain I'm physically and emotionally feeling. We'll settle as off the scale in pain.

I wish he'd just be nice to me, just one more time, so I won't have to forget about the Nick I fell in love with. I want that Nick back. But he's long gone, and all I'm left with is memories which will fade like photograph.

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

My eyelids flickered open, as the sound of my alarm clock blasting woke me up from my pleasant, or not so pleasant, dream land. I brought my hand up to my eyes and rubbed away the stale tears bordering them from last night. "It's too early in the morning to get up." I muttered to no one in particular, shutting up my darn alarm clock with a slap of a hand. "Ouch." I rubbed my hand against my bare thigh, fresh tears brimming my eyes as pain shot through my hand. Note to self, never slap an alarm clock again.

Time for school, oh joy. I swung my bare legs across my bed, landing solidly on my two feet. My eyes wandered around my room until they fell upon the object I was searching for; my slippers. I stuffed my poor cold feet into my fluffy slippers, humming in pleasure as they started to warm up. "Nice." I spoke to myself.

I dragged my feet across my carpeted floor to the bathroom across the hallway. Twisting the handle open, I brought my hands up to my face and rubbed my eyes once again, this time trying to rub away the sleepiness. "Water would help." I reminded myself, gently clicking the door shut, in order to not wake up my sleeping mother, and made my way over to the sink.

Not bothering to look at my reflection, which would just depress me too early in the morning, I twisted on the tap, and stuck my hand out till I got to the right temperature. I scooped up a handful of warm water and rubbed it across my face in order to wake myself up a bit. "Much better." My eyelids flickered open, as I reached out and grabbed the towel lying neatly on the radiator. I rubbed it against my face gently, wiping away all wetness.

I opened up the little closet underneath the sink and pulled out my hairbrush, attacking my hair with it. Ugh, my hair is so frizzy and annoying. After successfully untangling it, and let me tell you, this was a painful process, I left it as it is, hoping it would stay tame throughout the day. If not, I'll have it in plaits tomorrow.

After at least ten minutes of just standing there, staring at myself in the mirror, I'd managed to mind a hell lot of faults with me. "Ugh, I can't look at myself a second longer." I murmured under my breath, as I turned around swiftly in disgust at my reflection.

After taking a quick glance down at my watch, I decided this was no time to be telling myself things I should already know. I scurried downstairs in what I hoped was a quiet way, not wanting to wake up my mum. She'd been overworking lately, and this is the first day off she's had in months. She needs the rest. And I'm not going to take that away from her just because I weigh about the same amount as an elephant and make so much darn noise as I go down the stairs.

Breakfast, should I have it or not? Not, I eat enough, I don't need to put on any more excess weight. That would just be harmful. And it's the one day my mum can't force a piece of toast down my throat, so I might as well take advantage of it.

"Bye." I muttered to whoever was listening, which is no one, so to make things simpler, I was saying goodbye to the house. And even the house didn't care, which didn't actually surprise me.

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

I walked through the school gates, letting my head hang low so I could avoid eye contact to pretty much everyone, and made my way over to my locker. I pulled up the zip of my bag, rummaging through it messily. "Where the hell is my key?" I sighed to myself, holding back the urge to tip out my bag in the middle of the hallway in frustration. I had it in school yesterday. And I had it when I went to Selena's yesterday. So where was it? Did I drop it somewhere? I'm sure I would've noticed if I had.

"Hey Miley." My head shot up at the sound of a mocking voice. Or more precisely, Nick's mocking voice. This isn't gonna turn out well. "Lost something?" He dangled my key in front of my face before stuffing it back into his pocket, while Samantha giggled, draped across his arm, like.... drapes. Cheap, clingy drapes.

"Can I have my key back please?" I asked him, unable to keep eye contact with him once I saw the venom sparkling in his eyes. Those eyes I used to love to stare into. Things sure are speeding up, and this never ending racetrack we call life seems to be leaving me behind in the dust.

He chuckled at my response, but not a nice kinda of chuckle. The kind of chuckle that makes me shrivel up and want to hide in a corner."You know, I don't think you can." His arm snaked around Samantha's waist, resting on her bare skin. "Not until you apologize to my girlfriend."

He has got to be kidding me. I never thought he'd stoop this low. Evidently, I was wrong. Hell yeah I was. "I never did anything to her." I muttered, the slightest crack evident in my voice. My bottom lip trembled, and I tried my hardest not to show this, biting it down with my top lip. My eyes clouded up, brimmed to the top with tears, as I hung my head to the lowest possible point it would go so this wouldn't be possible to see.

"Just having your presence in this school is bad enough, I think it's a good enough reason for you to apologize." His hand tightened around my wrist sharply, and instead of sparks, I felt pain. The pain shot up through my arm and the tears became even harder to hold back.

"I-I'm sorry." My teeth dug into the very bottom of my lip, biting it down so hard I'm sure it would be soon when I could taste my own blood. "Please... just let go." I pleaded, fighting back the tears that were extremely close to falling. Falling for him.

"I don't think she heard you." He spoke in such a smooth tone it scared me. Scared me out of my wits. Because this is a side of Nick that I've never seen. A malicious and taunting side, and I never would've guessed in a million years that he has a side like this.

"What the hell?" I heard that oh so familiar sound of voice, and for once I was glad Selena was always looking out fot me, because I don't think I could've handled this for a second longer. "Get off her you bastard." She spat, yanking his arm so it now longer had grip over mine. Anger bubbled in each and everyone of her physical features. "And give her key back."

"Nah, don't think I will." He shrugged, sending me a discreet, but threatening look. Which basically meant your in for it later. "As hard as you must find this to believe, I'm not your robot Sel, and I won't do as you say." He smirked.

"Joe's right round the corner." She shot back, giving him a look which would have scared the shit out of me. But I'm used to Selena being like this when her defensive side comes out. She might seem mean, but it's only because she's so big hearted. "He'll beat the crap out of you if I tell him you hurt Miley."

This seemed to have a tremendous amount of impact over him, since he almost instantly reacted, fishing my key out of his pocket and pressing it against me. "There, have it." He spat venomously. "And I **didn't **hurt her." Anxiety momentarily flashed in his eyes as he looked back at me as he was walking away, but I think that might have just been my imagination.

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

**Haaaaaiii(: So, not a long update, and a very crap update too, but it had some interesting scenes in. If you thought Nick would get better, then boy your wrong. He's gonna get _worse. _But don't worry, you'll find out soon enough why. So what did you think? Liked it? Hated it? What was your favourite scene? Least favourite scene? How'd you think I could've written it better? How could I improve the way I write? I like criticism, it helps me improve, so tell me your _honest _opinion please. And review. Fifteen reviews for next chapter, kaythanksbye(: **

**- A b a n d o n e d -**


	11. The World Goes Dark

**Abandoned**

**The World Goes Dark**

**A/N: Haaaii again guys, thanks for all the reviews I got last chapter. You guys are amazing, honestly. And all the reviews were pretty mad at Nick, hahah, understandable. He's being a total dickhead to Miley, I know, and this chapter will make you even more mad at him than the last one did. Well maybe. I don't know.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I changed my penname. I used to be SmileeSunshinex3, which you should already know. I changed my penname to ColourMyWorld, 'cause it sounds pretty(:**

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

_I know you think, that I shouldn't love you, or tell you that. But if I didn't love you, I'd still feel it, where's the sense in that? _

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder or return to where we were. I will go down with this ship, and I won't put my hands up, and surrender. There will be no white flag above my door. I'm in love, and always will be._

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

He hurt me. A lot. I mean, he was already emotionally wounding me, but he just took it to the next level. And I know for a fact that this is just the beginning. He also hurt me physically. I knew he was really strong, since he plays football you kind of have to be, but god does he have a tight grip. He actually left a bruise on my arm. So much for the whole 'I didn't hurt her' scenario.

It's not like he cares anyway. Well to be honest, I did see anxiety momentarily flash in his eyes as he looked back to me, and it looked like he actually cared. But when I remembered how he's been acting towards me recently, it just makes it seem like I imagined the whole thing.

It's only been a few days since his change in attitude, but everythings changing around me. I hate change, I like everything to stay the same. Before, when I saw him, I swear I could see a good vibe bouncing off him. He was just so sweet. He made me optimistic, and I swear, I'm the most pessimistic person you'll every meet. Now, when I see his face, the world just goes dark, and everything else in the background fades away. It scares me because I know how badly he can hurt me, and what scares me even more is that he **knows **how badly he can hurt me.

I hate school. I can never turn my back to open my locker without being aware of who else is in the hall. I never linger between classes or after school. Every time I go to the bathroom, or walk around the corner, I'm on the edge. I don't feel safe any more.

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

"C'mon Mile, it won't kill you to socialize a little, you know that?" She rolled her dark eyes towards me, crossing her arms against her chest, and tapping her heels against the floor.

"Please Sel, I really don't wanna go out." Currently, I am being forced by my control freak of a friend to come out shopping with her, and then meet up with her 'friend'. And by friend, she means a cute guy she wants to introduce me to, who she hopes I'll start dating.

A short sigh escaped her glossed lips, clenching her fist up momentarily before releasing it and inhaling some air in. "Look, I know Nick hurt you, and I know what it feels like to be hurt, but trust me when I say that moping about isn't going to make anything better. You need to try and cheer yourself up, it'll stop the hurt, I swear it will." She told me, tugging at hand which was dangling at the side of my body.

"Alright fine, you win, I'll go out, but if this guy just makes me feel worse, then I am never trusting you again." I warned her, pointing a finger at her. I do trust her at the current moment though, and hopefully this guy really will make me feel better. Doubt it though.

She threw her head back, laughing in delight. "Don't worry my dear, this guy is a total sweetheart, he's a childhood friend of mine, so I grew up with him. I promise you that after you've spent five minutes with the guy you'll feel so much better." A small smile was painted upon her face as she talked about him. If she was this happy just talking about him, I'm sure he can't be that bad.

"Alright Sel, but please remember that I'm only doing this because I love you and I practically owe you my life." I immaturely stuck my tongue out at her, and joined in with her laughing. This is why I love her. She can turn my mood from depressive to hyper in a blink of an eye.

"Now, let's talk about you clothes." She was into total serious mode now. A groan escaped my lips as she pondered over the situation. She's gonna torture me till she finds the perfect outfit. "You can wear jeans, but only if they're skinny ones, and your not allowed to wear trainers, you have to heels so you won't look to casual. You can wear whatever top you want as long as it's not some band t-shirt, got it?" She asked, looking up to see if I understood her rules.

"Yeah boss, I got it." I rolled my eyes expressively in her direction, grabbing my bag off her bed. "Pick me up in fifteen minutes from my house, okay?" I asked. I wasn't like her, I didn't need an hour to get ready. Okay, maybe I did, but I know how to hurry, unlike her.

"Alright, and make sure you look hot." She warned, pointing that annoying finger of hers at me again. Typical Selena. She thinks I actually have a chance with guys. Yeah right.

"If that was possible, I would." I nodded towards her, rushing out her house before she had a chance to object. And before my good luck ran out and I ran into Nick.

I pushed open her front door, and without warning, I was hit with bright rays of sunshine. "Ouch, my poor eyes." I muttered to myself, shielding them with the back of my hand. I hung my head low so I wouldn't burn my eyes again, walking through the gates of the **Gray **home. **(Yes, I decided to go all legal shit)**

After walking across the three blocks separating mine and Selena's house, I kicked open the gate to my house, and stood up on my tiptoes to press the doorbell. As I patiently waited for someone to answer, and swung back and forth on my feet, I decided to bring a key from next time. "It would save me all this darn waiting." I told myself. Yeah, I have this bad habit of saying my thoughts out loud.

"Miley? Your back already?" My confused mother asked me, as she beckoned me inside the house. After swinging the door shut, she whipped round to hear my answer.

"No, I just came here to get changed, Selena's setting me up on a blind date and told me to dress up a little bit." I told her with a amused smile painted across my face.

"Oh that's great Miles, maybe you'll really like this boy, you never know." Ah, my mother, always the dreamer. Of course, there is this one boy who I really like, slash love. But of course as soon as I decide to do something about these feelings I hold for him, he goes all jerky on me, and now he's in on Operation Make Miley Miserable. Which is exceeding it's next level.

"Alright, if you say so, I'm gonna go pick something to wear, Sel's picking me up in about ten minutes." I said, running my hand lightly through my hair, in order to untangle the bits that had tangled in the whole laughing process.

"I have to get to work now anyway, but when you come back, you have to tell me how your date went." She came over and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "Bye sweetheart."

"It's not a date mother." I scolded her with a slight tone of amusement in my voice. Why is everyone obsessed with me dating someone? "And bye to you too." I shot her a smile before racing up the stairs.

I opened up my wardrobe, my eyes scanning all my clothes till they landed on the right shirt. The perfect shirt actually. It was a turquoise v-neck shirt, with the sleeves ending at the top of elbow, and the neck ending low enough to show some cleavage, which Selena texted to me as a last minute rule. I peeled off my Elvis Costello t-shirt and pulled this over my head.

Something doesn't look completely right about it. "It needs something." I told myself, and rummaged through my wardrobe again. "I got it!" My eyes lit up as they landed on my black and white stripy cardigan. It was sleeveless, and low necked, kind of like a waist coat, slash cardigan. A mix between the two. I slipped this onto my body, then grabbed the gold sparkly belt that came with it. I fastened it around my waist, then smoothed my shirt down to look at the final result. There, now it looks right, and because of the belt, it doesn't look to casual.

I pulled out a pair of black ripped jeans, which looked absolutely lovely with the shirt. I slipped these on, then fumbled around some more in my wardrobe to find the right heels. "These would look nice." I spoke to myself, drawing out a pair of red heels. I glided my bare feet into these, before closing my wardrobe doors. I made my way over to my long mirror, admiring the finished effect. "I look quite nice." I hummed to myself, my eyes tracing up and down my body. **(I saw this outfit in Dorothy Perkins, it sounds shitty in my shitty writing, but it's absolutely gorgeous in real life, and it would look amazing on Miley)**

Luckily, the make up I'd applied in the morning was still perfect, and my hair was fine. Good thing, because as I was thinking this, simultaneously, the door bell rang, informing me that Selena had arrived and was now impatiently waiting for me.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Mile, you look absolutely stunning! He's gonna be so smitten when he sees you!" She squealed, jumping up and down on the spot and attacking me with a small hug. "Nick doesn't know what he's losing." She told me with a sympathetic smile. She always does now how to make me feel better, since a small smile tugged at my lips. "Maybe we should show Nick, just once, to see his reaction when he sees how hot you look." I could literally see her brain ticking inside her head.

"No!" I said a little too fast. "I don't wanna see Nick any more than I have to, I just wanna try and see him the littlest I can, okay?" She nodded, completely understanding. Again, this is why I love her. She may be a control freak, but she knows not to cross the line.

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

"Alright, it's now or never." Selena consoled me, as we stood outside Costa, where the mystery guy was currently waiting for me to show up. Yeah, now or never. It's about time I socialized, right? I can't spend forever moping over Nick. I need to move on. And I'm going to make sure I move on.

"Okay, I'm ready for this." I nodded with a confident smile adorning my facial features. She shot me a smile back, taking my hand and dragging me inside.

My nostrils flared as I inhaled in the delicious smell of coffee. Coffee is my secret obsession, and only Selena knows this. Remember, **secret **obsession. This is why only Selena knows. She pulled me towards a table next to the counter, where he was waiting.

"Miley, this is Drew, Drew, this is Miley." She introduced us, ushering me into a seat opposite him. "You guys get to know each other, I'll get your coffee, what do you want?" She asked us.

"The usual." I told her, my attention more focused on the guy seated in front of me. He was really good looking, I have to admit this. He had medium-short dark brown hair and blue eyes like mine. He was sporting a black leather jacket, white t-shirt, jeans and a pair of plain converse. Incredibly cute. Dear god, Selena has good taste in her friends. Well apart from me, of course.

"What about you?" She directed her next question to Drew.

"Caramel latte." He told her with a smile. He has a nice smile too. I'm liking this guy up to now. Really liking him.

"Oh, your getting the same as Miley, what a coincidence." She laughed quietly to herself, looking backwards at the menu to see what to get herself. "I'm gonna get a cinnamon latte." She said to no one in particular. "Alright, I'll be back in a bit." She walked off and joined the end of the queue.

A deadly silence settled upon us, and I wonder if either of us is going to speak up. I felt his gaze upon me, and didn't dare look up, since meeting eye contact with someone makes me blush vigorously.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, his tone soft and understanding. I looked up at him in surprise. Was it really this obvious I was upset? "You seem kind of depressed."

"I'm fine... well, not really, just a bit down." I finally spoke up, meeting eye contact with him. I brought my hand off the table and rested it on my thigh to stop it shaking in nervousness. Another bad habit I adopted from that dear mother of mine.

"Heartbreak?" He questioned me. This enquiry took me by complete and utter surprise. How the hell did he guess, is he a mind reader or something? Or maybe Selena told him? I'm gonna kill her if she did. He must've figured out what I was thinking by my facial expressions, because he let out a small chuckle. "No, Selena didn't tell me, I could just tell." He told me.

"How?" I asked him, quite curious by now.

"I have a sister, and she's been through quite a lot of heartbreak, she's going through a bad breakup right now, and since we're twins, she usually comes crying to me when it happens." He shot me rueful smile. "I've tried warning her beforehand, but she doesn't understand, till it's too late of course. And I don't say anything because she's hurt enough."

"Wow, that's really sweet that your care for your sister so much. You guys must be super close, right?" That honestly is so sweet. Selena was right. Just being in Drew's presence takes me away from my worries.

"Yeah, we're really close, we've been through thick and thin together." He told me.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Demi." He told me. **(Yes, Drew and Demi Lovato are officially the new characters being introduced into this story.)**

"Awh, that's a cute name." I said half to myself and half to him.

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

We'd been in Costa for at least half an hour now, and seriously, Drew's amazing. He's funny, and he's sweet, and he's just pleasant to be around. He's made me feel miles better. The sharp pins stabbing at my heart were slowly fading away, and it felt amazing to know that Nick can't always hurt me.

I stopped laughing for a second, wrapping my hand around my half empty coffee cup and let the warmth sink into the palm of my hand. "Thanks, for making me feel better." A soft smile was painted on my lips as these words escaped my mouth.

"No problem, anything for a friend." He returned my smile with his own, bringing the brim of his cup to his lips and gulping in a small amount. Everything was just so blissful at the moment. I didn't want it to end. But I should have known that all good things have to end. Especially mine.

"Miley?" Guess who made their way over to our table? The one and only, Nick Gray. Darn my bad luck. What are the chances that he'd be here at the exact same time I am. He looked over at me with disbelieving eyes, as they travelled between me and Drew, trying to make some kind of connection.

"Hey Nick." Drew said to him, offering him a small smile. They must be friends, since Selena said they grew up together. "Who you here with?" He asked him. I'd like to know the answer to that too. Who are you here with Nick? Your dear girlfriend? Or should I say, that bitch girl the world calls Samantha?

"Hey Drew." He muttered out half-heartedly, and I know Drew noticed this since his face fell slightly. I'll have to ask Selena later if they were close friends. "I'm here on my own, just wanted to clear my head." He answered both of our questions. Clear his head? More like think of more ways to torture me. He tore his gaze away from me, and looked over at him momentarily. "Can I talk to Miley for a second?" He asked him. "Alone?" He added as an afterthought.

"Sure." He nodded, throwing me a comforting smile before heaving himself up from his seat and going over to where Selena was flirting with some guy she found cute. Typical.

"What are you doing here with him?" He shot this question towards me as soon as Drew was out of earshot. He seemed angry, almost jealous, but that might just be my wistful imagination. Why do you care? I wanted to ask him that, but of course, I didn't have the guts.

"Selena got us to meet up." I said in a tone that was just about audible, my grip around my coffee cup tightening. I'd just started to feel better, if he ruin all this for me, I will honestly never leave my room again.

"Oh yeah, well did Selena say you have to be all over him?" **(If you don't get what that means, it basically means flirting with him) **He spoke in a harsh and venomous tone, his eyes blazing with anger. What's his deal?

"I wasn't all over him, as you call it, we were just talking." I told him, my voice in a normal tone now. Seriously, now I can't even talk to another guy without him tearing my head off? What the hell is his problem?

"Sure looked like it from where I was sitting." He slammed his fist against the table, making everything jump up with the table, including me. He's honestly scaring me. "Besides, I don't even know why your trying, he would never like **you**." He spat the last word in a malicious and cutting tone, that literally tore my heart apart.

"I wasn't trying anything. We were just talking." My voice wobbled as I tried to speak smoothly, evidently failing miserably. My self confidence was low enough, but now it just hit rock bottom. Thanks Nick, for breaking my heart, once again.

"Good thing, because if you liked him, then you have zero chance. Why would anyone fall for you? Your a loser, and your a nerd, one ugly nerd at that, and god your boring. Just being in your presence makes me want to go to sleep." He spoke in a low and deadly tone. It scared the shit out of me, and his words cut me up inside.

"Oh, and I did I mention that your damn ugly? Well I'm telling you now, your a bitch Miley, nobody with their sanity would ever even dream about falling for you. And it's a fact that you should know yourself that your gonna die with no one even caring." That did it . I couldn't stand it any more. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream at him, telling him to stop. I wanted to tell him how much his words hurt. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him. But I couldn't. I was too numb to do anything. Every sense in my body was broken. So I ran.

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

_I know you think, that I shouldn't love you, or tell you that. But if I didn't love you, I'd still feel it, where's the sense in that? _

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder or return to where we were. I will go down with this ship, and I won't put my hands up, and surrender. There will be no white flag above my door. I'm in love, and always will be._

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

**Nick's a jerk, I know. How dare he say those things to her?! Jackass. I was crying while I wrote this, because when I write in someones point of view, I put myself in their shoes, and I bet you can all imagine how much Nicholas hurt Miley when he said all this. Jackass. Sorry my writing was getting a little sloppy and bad as it reached towards the end. This is longer than what I usually write. I spend all night and most of the morning writing this. I hope you guys appreciate all my hard work. Review please. And I really really really wanna get 1200 followers on twitter. Help me out by following me? I'd appreciate it so much. Twenty reviews for next chapter? Kaythanksbye(:**

**- A b a n d o n e d -****- A b a n d o n e d -****- A b a n d o n e d -****- A b a n d o n e d -****- A b a n d o n e d -****- A b a n d o n e d -**


	12. Don't Wanna Miss You Tonight

**Abandoned**

**Don't Wanna Miss You Tonight**

**A/N: Haaaii there my lovely readers, you guys rock, honestly, I got 36 reviews! Wow, that is amazing. sorry I didn't reply to your reviews, my dear mother took internet from me just 'cause I lost those glasses that she spent 500 pounds on... no big deal, hahah. Anyway, thanks for all the lovely reviews. P.S: I made another twitter account, its called itsohsomemi, BECAUSE MEMI PONES! Please follow,. Me and Mitchix3 made it yesterday and are trying to get 200 followers. I hope you like this chapter. I don't, I stole quite a lot of the ideas and stuff from books because I have a bad case of writer's block. :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry for stealing your writing, but its only because I admire you so much. Your beautiful, and lovely, and caring, so I've heard. I'm sure you'd take pity on a poor little child who has very shitty writing, right? :D**

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,'cause I know that you feel me somehow, Your the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now._

_And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can read is your life, 'cause sooner or later its over and I just don't want to miss you tonight._

_You can't fight the tears that ain't coming, or the moment of truth in your lies, when everything feels like the movies, yeah you bleed to know your alive._

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

Welcome to my hell on earth boys and girls. I've locked myself in my room for the past two days, and I'm planning on staying in here till I die. I'd be dead already if I wasn't such a wimp, but self abuse scares me. I have tried, trust me, but even though I try, I just can't cut myself. I'm too scared of the pain. I have enough pain as it is.

I thought what he did in school was bad, until what happened at Costa. His words cut right through me, and he broke my heart so badly that the pieces he left behind can never be fixed. The only person who could fix them is him, and he's not planning on doing that any day soon. He doesn't care about me. He wouldn't care if I died. He said so himself. Just a few of the hurtful words he said.

I feel bad for walking out on Drew like that, without an explanation or anything. Actually I feel more than bad. The guilt is eating me alive. He made me feel so much better. I'd love to talk to him again, but I can't.

Why? Because I can't even move. I've been lying on my bed in this exact position for two days, like I said before. Every sense in my body is numb. I can't feel any more. Emotionally or physically. That's how badly he broke me.

I wish I had the guts to defend myself, but I don't. I'm not saying I'm a timid person, because I'm really not. Ask Selena. But when I'm being picked on, I just can't answer back. I don't know why, it's just a personality default. I can't help it. And when people find this out, they feel this need to taunt me. Bitches. I wish they could just be in my shoes for one day and then maybe they'd feel about a tenth of the pain I feel everyday

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

I stepped through the massive puddles in the long pebbled drive leading away from my house and towards school, water sloshing against my sturdy, three seasons ago hunter green wellies. Its been raining non-stop since last night, and Seaview's sprawling green lawns were strewn with brightly coloured oak leaves that glistened with rain, forming a brilliant mosaic across the grounds.

"Miley!" A voice called out for wherever. I glanced to my left, and saw from a far distance that three figures were heading my way. Who? I don't know. I stopped in my paces and waited for the three to reach me. As they drew closer, I recognized them as Selena and Cassie, plus a redhead I didn't know.

"I came round this morning but your mum said you'd left, who gave you a ride?" Selena asked me, pushing a wet strand of brown hair behind her ear and smiling broadly towards me. She was usually my ride to school, but today I'd ditched. Didn't have the guts to face her. Hopefully she'll have forgotten about Sunday's incident by now.

I eyed the redhead up and down, trying to figure out where she looked familiar from. I'd definitely seen her before. Most definitely. "I walked."I tilted my head in the direction of my house, and a fat raindrop slid off the tip of my nose. "Felt like being healthy today, spur of the moment." I told her.

"That's cool, I'd never be bothered to do it, but its a cool idea." Selena released a small giggle, swiping the back off her hand across her face in order to wipe away the rain. She must be wearing waterproof make-up, since she still looks perfectly touched up, despite all the rain. "You remember Kara right?" She offered, waving a hand in the direction of the red head. I shook my head, my eyebrows furrowing as I tried to remember if I knew a Kara.

"My cousin, remember? She comes round every year to visit." She reminded me, trying to refresh my memory. I thought back to all the events of last year and suddenly remembered this girl.

"Oh yeah, I remember you!" I burst out, familiarity washing through my body as I remembered the fun Selena, Kara and I had in the summer holidays. Fun times. "But what are you doing here at school?" I asked her.

"No reason really, just came to see the school, and bump into some cute guys if my luck played up." She smiled genuinely, placing her hands on her hips and glancing round the place.

"Oh." I nodded absentmindedly, shifting the strap of my Le sportsac messenger bag, which was uncomfortably crushing my large chest, and tugged at the hem of my short black H&M raincoat.

"We better get inside now." Cassie spoke up, breaking the silence and nodding towards the gate where people were rushing through. "Later Kara." She threw her a quick goodbye before ushering me and Selena inside her her. "Bell's gonna go in like five, we better hurry." She told us before rushing off into the crowd.

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

English, oh joy. The class where I am forced against my will to sit next to dear Nicholas. I'm sure today will be marked as the where my heart got broken for now the fourth time. As you can see the anticipation has got to me and I'm so ecstatic that I can't wait till the time comes when I skip lunch to cry in the toilets. Every girls dream.

I swung my messenger bag across my shoulder and skimmed through the crowded hallway, skilfully dodging people till I reached my destination. The doorway to tell. I do hope they get signal in hell, or I'm doomed. I need to text Cassie the whole way through or I just won't make it. I honestly won't.

A chorus of yells burst into my ear drum as I pushed open the door to my English classroom, soon followed by an even louder yell. "Shut up!" Our teacher exclaimed at the top of her voice. "Today, we are going to have a quiet lesson, because I was stupid enough to get drunk on a school night, forgetting about the fact that my dear students never take pity on a poor teacher with a hangover. So I suggest you don't irritate me, or I will flip my case on you." She warned in a threatening tone, ignoring the quiet little giggles erupting around the class. "Now I don't care what you do, as long you as you stay in your god damn seats and speak in a quiet tone so my head doesn't burst, understood? Good." Without waiting for a response, she answered the question herself and slumped down deep into her seat. I feel quite sorry for her. Getting stuck with us while she's suffering from a hangover.

"Drew seemed pretty upset that you walked out on him yesterday." Nick whispered across to me, edging up towards me so that he was easier to hear. And I was easier to hurt. "Must be nice to know you bring everyone down, right?" He smirked spitefully, taking a pen out of his pocket and spinning it around in his hands.

"I... had somewhere I had to be." I thought up the most lame excuse ever. What else was I meant to say. Well, you see, you broke my heart, so I had to go cry. Yeah, he'd never let that one go. Never. "And I was late, so I had to hurry." That just screams lame, right?

"Doesn't change the fact that your a **bitch**." He spat, venom burning in his eyes and right through me. "You think everything has to go your way, and you can do whatever you want. Your such an attention whore." An attention whore? A bitch? I abruptly turned my head away from him so he wouldn't see the tears dripping from my away. I quickly swiped the back of my hand against my face, in order to try and remove them, but they wouldn't stop. So I made the stupid decision, and like I always, I took one look at that door and walked straight through it. And into the toilets.

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,'cause I know that you feel me somehow, Your the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now._

_And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can read is your life, 'cause sooner or later its over and I just don't want to miss you tonight._

_You can't fight the tears that ain't coming, or the moment of truth in your lies, when everything feels like the movies, yeah you bleed to know your alive._

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

**Oh god this is crap. I know. Don't sue me oh dear readers. I had major writer's block. Drew's gonna be back next chapter, and he's gonna convince Miley to do something she should've done a long time ago. Nick's reason is going to be revealed very soon. Okay, not very soon, After the next two chapters probably. Yeah, again sorry for a shortass crappy chapter. But reviews motivate me to write. 20 reviews for next chapter(: P.S: I'VE STARTED A NEW STORY CALLED THE POPULARITY CONTEST, I'D REEEEALLLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU CHECKED OUT THE PREVIEW I POSTED AND REVIEWED. I'LL UPDATE THIS STORY FASTER IF YOU REVIEW MY NEW STORY TOO! :D**


	13. Just A Perfect Rainbow

**Abandoned**

**Just A Perfect Rainbow**

**A/N: Yo my lovely readers. Thank you a million times for breaking 200 reviews. You guys are amazing, honestly, especially considering what a shortass chapter I wrote last time. I tried to make it longer and better this time, but its me, so I doubt its any good, hahah. Sorry for the long delay, I kept putting it off. But then loads of people on twitter were asking me when I was gonna update this, so I decided to sit my ass down on my computer and write already. Do me a favour, and check out my new oneshot? It's called 'If You Were Here' Niley, duhh, and please review it, tell me if you liked it or not, the normal shit :D**

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

_She walks away, the colours fade to grey, every precious moment now erased. She hits the gas, hoping it would pass, but the red light starts to flash, its time to cave. _

_And the black keys, never looked so beautiful, and a perfect rainbow never looked so dull, and the lights out never had this bright glow, and the black keys, showing me a world I never knew._

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

Falling in love is magical. Being **in** love is magic. But sometimes, the magic... its just an illusion. And when the illusion breaks and shatters into pieces, so does your heart. And it remains like that, lying on the ground for people to tread on even more, but it doesn't ever matter, because they can't break your heart. The only person who can break your heart is also is the only person who can fix your heart. The only person who'll ever hold the key to your heart. It's a lose-lose situation.

Ever heard that saying? Boy meets girl, girl falls hard, boy doesn't even stumble. Well, I guess that saying is pretty much my whole life. Nick meets Miley, Miley falls hard for Nick, Nick doesn't even stumble for Miley. Nick breaks Miley's heart, not only that, but Nick throws it to the ground, spits on it, smashes it, stamps on it and leaves it on the ground, all alone. In a million pieces. While my heart waits for some kind soul to come along and be willing to piece everything back together. At least temporarily, to ease the pain a little.

Selena and Cassie both tell me not to let him to get to me. I try, I honestly do, but it doesn't work. His words just cut me so deep, it's like I can't breathe any more. I wouldn't mind if he **just **started to date Samantha again, but then start hating me? I can't handle that. It's so... overwhelming. And not in a good way.

It's like the world is black and white. And to me, it's never looked more beautiful. Sure, I have this obsession with rainbows, and they've always been so beautiful to me, but it's like my eyes have been opened up to something new. Everythings so simple when it's black and white, no complicity. That's why I love the piano. It's just black and white, so simple, so beautiful, so magical. Playing the piano is liking falling in love. When your starting off, you have to play by the rules, but when you know you know you can play, you let your hands run over the keys freely, without a care in the world. Just you and your music. Just like love. First love. It's special. Nothing can be more special than feeling like this for the very first time. Nothing and no one can ever compare to your first love.

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

I ascended the steps of Costa, where I was meeting Drew. Once again. I like coffee, he likes coffee, is that a crime? No I didn't think it was. I pulled my white aviators over my eyes. The skies were filled with ominous rain clouds that threatened to burst at any moment. I zipped up my black Diesel bomber jacket, feeling low-key in a pair of light blue slim fit jeans and black velvet flats. Demure, as Selena had told me. I fought back the urge to turn back outside and crawl under my covers, and cry. Cry like there's no tomorrow. I **really **wish that was true.

"Miley!" I heard someone call my name from a distance. I searched the averagely full room until my eyes landed on his cute mop of hair. Not as cute as Nick's curls, but that's a hard level to reach. A small smile tugged at my face for no apparent reason, as I took long strides, making my way over to him.

"Hey." I said, slumping down into my chair. He smiled warmly towards me, pushing forward a glass of steaming coffee. Caramel latte. I can smell it.

"I got your coffee for you, since I figured it was your favourite." Awh, that was sweet. I shot him a grateful smile and wrapped my hands around the glass to warm them up.

"Thanks." I said, nodding in his direction. I didn't really know what to say. I've never that great with conversations. That's why me and a lot of the guys Selena set me up with just didn't work out.

He was fiddling with his hands. Continuously. I could tell he was really nervous, and probably trying to think of something to say to break this awkward silence. "So, how have you been lately?" He tried in a sympathetic tone. Does this mean he knows? Did Selena tell him?

"You know about the thing with Nick." I asked him, shock and confusion evident in my voice. I didn't really like discussing how I was heartbroken with people. I wanted to forget about him, just for a little bit.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if you didn't want me to know, but when you just walked out on Sunday, and you looked pretty upset too, then I figured it was something to do with Nick. And he wouldn't tell me himself so I asked Sel." I momentarily saw sadness flash in his eyes as he spoke about Nick.

"Are you and Nick close?" I asked, surprising the both of us with my forward question. I have to know, it's been tugging at my mind since Sunday, I need to know how close they are. And if I'm standing in the middle of their friendship.

"We were." He brought his glass to his lips and drank in a large gulp, squeezing his eyes shut briefly, before they shot open and he caught me with his intense gaze. God, he's so hot. I know I said after my tragic experience with Nick I would never fall for someone again, but Drew's just so... you can't help but fall for him, know what I mean?

"What do you mean you were?" I asked, burrowing my eyebrows together in confusion. If there's one thing I **really **detest is broken friendships. Especially if they were friends who grew up together. I hate people who throw away the most important people in their lives just for some selfish, self-absorbed reason. It just drives me mad.

"If you really wanna know the whole story..." His voice trailed off, as he looked up to ask for my approval. I nodded with an encouraging smile. I opened up to him, now it's his turn to open up to me. "Well, since we were little, we've been best friends. And we stayed till the end of middle school. And then when we went to high school, we went to different ones, as you know, but we were still pretty much like we were always were. That's why on Sunday, when he came over here, he barely acknowledged me, and he seemed really cold towards me, it stung. I didn't get why he was suddenly so weird towards me. And then when you ran off, I asked him what was wrong. But he didn't tell me, and in his exact words, he told me to fuck off and mind my own fucking business, and that there was need for me to be 'all over you'." He rolled his eyes expressively at his last three words. The exact three words he used with me. I understood why he was so irritated with Nick, slash that jackass who broke my heart. "So as you can guess, that stung too, and I asked Selena what his deal was. She told me the whole story, about what happened between you two, and... wow." He forced out a laugh, avoiding my gaze. "He really likes you, do you know that?"

Not him too. "Have you heard what he says to me? That's not exactly the kind of things you say to someone you like?" I spoke in a cutting and sarcastic tone, and as bitchy as it sounded, I just wanted to prove my point. That Nick hates me. God knows why.

"I know." His tone was soft and sympathetic, the complete obvious to mine. He grabbed my hands from across the table, lacing them through his. It felt nice, but it didn't feel... right. I didn't feel like our hands belonged together. I didn't get that tingly feeling. The feeling I got when Nick held my hand. Screw my life.

"But Miley, you can't let him talk to you like that." He started to talk again, shaking me out of my thoughts. Not him too. "You can't let me treat you like dirt, you did nothing to deserve it."

"I get a lot of dirt I did nothing to deserve, but that's just how life works and there's nothing I can do about it." I told him.

"Yes you can." He insisted, rubbing his hands against mine. No tingly feelings, but definitely goosebumps. I don't mind at all. I really like him. I don't love him, like I love a certain curly haired boy, but I can live with that.

"You have to stand up for yourself Mile, don't just let him say that kind of stuff about you, defend yourself, don't let him taunt you so much." He continued trying to persist me.

"I can't, you just don't understand, I can't stand up for myself." My voice came out more shaken than I'd intended it to be, but whatever.

His gaze softened once more, as he lightly ran his thumb over my jawline. Again, no tingling, but I definitely felt something. I really liked him. I wish I'd met him before Nick. Then he'd be my first love, not Nick, and I wouldn't compare every feeling I get with him to Nick. Again, screw my life.

"Why not? You'll feel much better after you do." His offer was luring, I must admit, but there was just one teeny tiny problem.

"I don't know how to though." Okay, maybe it's not just a teeny tiny problem. It's a big problem.

"Easy, everything your saying inside to your head to him, just say it out loud, let him know how you really feel, let it all off your chest. Don't let him think he can get away with anything. Don't think of him as a bully, okay? Because that's what puts people off. Think of him like you did before all this drama started. You wouldn't let him walk all over you then. So why are you letting him know? I'll tell you why, because you think of him as a bully, and then you think of Samantha, and it scares you. Well don't. He's still the same Nick, he's just hiding something now." He told me, his voice rising with every word.

He made a point. And a really good darn point too. I hate to admit to defeat, but everything he said was right. That is what scares me. When I see the resemblance between Nick and Samantha's attitude towards me. But I still don't think I can do it.

"Please Miley, for me?" His eyes were pleading, and he looked so adorable, that I caved. It was impossible for me not too.

"Okay, I'll stand up for myself." The corners of my lips twitched into a grateful smile. "For you." I added as an afterthought.

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

_She walks away, the colours fade to grey, every precious moment now erased. She hits the gas, hoping it would pass, but the red light starts to flash, its time to cave. _

_And the black keys, never looked so beautiful, and a perfect rainbow never looked so dull, and the lights out never had this bright glow, and the black keys, showing me a world I never knew._

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

**Soo.... opinions? Did you like it? Do you think it was crap? Predictions for the next chapter? And I have a question, what's a flame review? It's just some people talk about them in their author notes and I don't really get it. Tell me please. The next chapter will be up soon... hopefully. I know it's not very long, and I'm sorry, but I'm suffering from writer's block. Apologies. Thanks for all the reviews on the popularity contest. You guys are so amazing. I'll try and post the first chapter some time this week, if I find time to get it done. Pleeease do me a favour and go review my new oneshot, If You Were Here, I'd appreciate it so much. - Bobby(:**


	14. You Think This Is Funny?

**Abandoned**

**You Think This Is Funny?**

**A/N: An update? From me? Shock horror. Alright, I know I was meant to update the popularity contest sometime this week... but I made a decision. I will not be writing anything till I finish this. So after I do finish this, I'll start writing the popularity contest and just breathe. Speaking of just breathe, the first chapter will be posted in a bit. Go read and review it please. Hope you like this chapter, it's... confusing. Bahahah. p.s: Please read my vent aka authors note at the moment, it's very important. Life-threatening important!**

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

_You speak to me and in your words I hear a melody, but in the twilight it's so hard to see what's wrong for me. I can't resist until you give the truth a little twist as if your gonna get away with this. Your not sorry._

_I can't believe I fell for this, I fell through the hole, down at the bottom of your soul, didn't think you could go so low. Look at what you've done, your losing me. Here's what you've won. Got me planning to go solo._

_You sing to me, too bad you couldn't even keep stay on key. If your life is such a mystery, why don't you just stick to acting? Oh here we go again, you couldn't find my number till when. You thought that you could get to my best friend, without a script your game is lacking, I can't believe I fell for this._

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

Okay, it's now or never. Ironic ehh? Last time I was telling my self this, it was when I was about to go on my 'blind date' with Drew. And it worked out perfectly for me, till Nick showed up. I wonder what's gonna happen to me today. I doubt it'll be pleasant though. Standing up myself... not going to get any good feedback, I can assure you of that.

So, here's the plan. I walk into that classroom, with my head held high, all that shit. Because my head's so friggin' high someone manages to trip me up and I fall face first into the floor, and then knowing me and my bad luck, end up breaking my face. And I know that 'apparently' that isn't possible, but it's me... no comment made.

After I break my face, I slowly get up, while everyone points and laughs, 'what a loser'. Yeah, I get it, you think I'm a loser, now shut up. Didn't your mum ever tell you it's rude to point? Well, either your a son of a bitch, or your mother has bad luck with kids. That, or your a good kid, you just mixed with the wrong crowd at about the age of... one. Yeah, not too early, just before you even started kindergarten. Note to self, remember to write 'I am a sarcastic bitch' on forehead. Big forehead. Big red forehead.

I'm confused. Yeah, kinda random, but I am. My mind speaks its mind. I'm confused about Drew. Or should I say that I'm confused about my feelings for Drew, and his feelings for me. **(BY THE WAY, IF YOUR WONDERING WHAT DREW LOOKS LIKE, HE LOOKS LIKE JESSE FROM 'HE COULD BE THE ONE'... HOTTIE ;)** I mean, he was so... confusing yesterday. He was sweet and caring one minute, and the next minute he wouldn't even look at me. And he was like 'Nick really likes you.' But then, he was basically flirting with me. It doesn't make sense to me. He's being kinda bipolar at the moment.

So I'm in love with one guy, he ignored me for about... a year, and didn't make any effort to talk to me, apart from muttering a greeting from the couch when I walked into his house. Then one day, he pops up and randomly starts talking to me. Being super nice. Being sweet and the usual shit. Making me fall in love with him. Then next he says I look beautiful, then says my dress looks amazing, holds my hand, stands about half a centimetre away from my lips, the usual shit. And then the next day, he's rude to me, and from then on, he taunts me and slags me off and makes me continuously cry. And that's just a brief summary. I'm sure you can all guess who this guy is.

And them I really like another guy, but my feelings for him could **never **compare to the guy mentioned above. And I met him like... two days ago, and I feel this connection. We're meant to be friends. Maybe more. I don't know. But once you've fallen in love for the first time, you can't break the charm. Unless someone blows you to bits with a bomb from world war 2. That'll break the charm, and your face, and your legs, and your arms, and your whole body, and pretty much your whole life. Back to guy number two. He's amazing and funny and sweet and romantic... and so damn hot. So why don't I love him? Because I'm stupid. Stupid enough to fall in love with Nick Gray.

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

I shifted the strap of my Le Sportsac messenger bag, and smoothed out the creases in my shirt it had made. I quickly fixed my hair, and rubbed my finger against my lips in case some of my gloss has smudged or something. I took another deep breath, bracing myself for what might or might not happen.

"Oh Miley, you decided to turn up." Cassie teased playfully, yanking me into the seat next to her. "So guess what?" I slumped deeper into it, plopping my bag underneath the table.

"What?" I asked, completely disinterested.

"Miss Anderson decided to ditch because she got drunk again last night, and had late night sex with 'Mr Anderson'. She winked knowingly, nudging me in the ribs lightly. It didn't hurt. If you wanna be hurt, go say hi to Selena. The sarcastic bitch makes no comment. "Isn't that great?"

"Why is it great?" I asked her in disbelief, crossing my arms against my chest. "You know all the subs they have here are like super meffy." Meffy means horrible, just to let you know.

"That's the great part, the school doesn't know she decided to ditch, so we're teacher free!" She exclaimed, flinging her arms in the air for exaggeration. That is great.

"Awesome." I nodded absentmindedly, my thoughts drifting off to la la land. The bottom of the la la ocean to be more precise.

"Why aren't you stoked?!" She stopped in the middle of her happy fest and shook my arm to bring me out of my wonderful peaceful land.

"Miley? Stoked? You have to be kidding. The last time she was even slightly happy has to be over three years ago. Her mood is permanently depressed." His voice popped up from no where, and from the corner of my eye I saw him and his clingy drapes called Samantha approaching us.

"At least I don't make myself happy by being mean to other people." I shot back, surprised by my lack of hesitation, and the confidence in my voice. I probably haven't been confident in over three years.

"The only person I'm actually mean to is you, and that comes with its reasons." He replied with a hint of hesitation in his voice, probably just as surprised as everyone else was that I didn't just stand there with a dumbfounded expression on my face.

"The feelings mutual. And for the record, the only time I'm not happy is when your around." I said, swinging my legs across my seats to face him. I know I'm small, but I was sitting down and he was standing up, and I felt like a complete midget. Plus, he was towering over me accidentally on purpose.

"Yeah sure, so what are you doing after school? Sitting in the corner of your room and staring at the wall because you have no life?" He sneered sarcastically, pulling his arm away from Samantha's waist, and not noticing the disappointed look on her face. Ha. In your face you drape of a bitch.

"Actually, she's going on a date with Drew." Cassie piped up with a smug look on her face. As if to say 'Yeah, be jealous'.

"Your dating Drew"? Anger flared in his eyes, and from the corner of my eye I could see his fist curl up. He shot me a venomous glare. What's his problem with me going out with Drew?

"Yeah, I am actually, what's your deal?" I asked him, lazily dropping eye contact and catching Cassie's eye, who gave me an approving wink. Always the one to be subtle.

"My deal?! My deal is that he doesn't even like you, my deal is that your an attention whore, my deal is that you think your all that, but your not, your just a bitch Miley." He spat, unaware that there was a crowd formed around us, watching our every move.

"Thanks Nick, thanks a lot. Thanks for realizing that maybe, just maybe, I have feelings. That maybe, just maybe, your words might actually hurt me. That maybe, just maybe, I actually care about what you think of me. That maybe, just maybe, you made me cry. That maybe, just maybe, the world doesn't revolve around you, what you want and what you think of other people." I heard a number of gasps going round the room simultaneously. What? Is it that shocking that I said all that?.... Yeah, I guess it is. I looked back up at Nick and saw a pleased smirk on his face. How dare he **smirk **after I pretty much just pored out my heart to him?!

"Wipe that smirk off your face." I ordered. "You think this is funny?"

His annoying smirk slid right off his face as soon as this comment escaped my lips. He had a different expression on his face, and it wasn't obnoxious, or cocky, or smug, or any of them. I can't really categorize it. "No, It's not that... I just-" Then suddenly, he was cut off his words and pushed out the way, and I was met with a different pair of guys. Cold eyes. Samantha's eyes.

"What makes you think you can talk to him like that you **bitch?**" What's with everyone calling me a bitch? I really don't offence at it. She stopped a step closer to me, ignoring Nick who was tugging at her arm. She lifted her hand up and sent a stinging slap across my face. Yeah, she slapped me. And it hurt. A small gasp escaped my lips, and I brought my hand up to my bruised cheek. I bit my lip down and squeezed the bridge of my nose to stop the tears from falling. And before I could hear anything anyone else had to say, I pushed through the crowd and ran out the door.

"Shit Samantha, why the hell did you do that?!" Was the last thing I heard, and it sounded so darn much like Nick. If only.

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

_You speak to me and in your words I hear a melody, but in the twilight it's so hard to see what's wrong for me. I can't resist until you give the truth a little twist as if your gonna get away with this. Your not sorry._

_I can't believe I fell for this, I fell through the hole, down at the bottom of your soul, didn't think you could go so low. Look at what you've done, your losing me. Here's what you've won. Got me planning to go solo._

_You sing to me, too bad you couldn't even keep stay on key. If your life is such a mystery, why don't you just stick to acting? Oh here we go again, you couldn't find my number till when. You thought that you could get to my best friend, without a script your game is lacking, I can't believe I fell for this._

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

**Oh, I'm ashamed in myself. That was terrible, it honestly was. I apologize like a million times for giving you like the worst chapter possible. I'm a horrible person, I realize that. Major writer's block. Anyway, so all this nelena news makes me SICK. I always think of Sel and Nick as brothers and sisters, so the fact that they might be dating... eww. And why do you think Miley would even care if they are dating again? It's not like she's single. She's been dating Liam for about 3 months now. I'm not saying I like Liley, but if he makes Miley happy, then screw Nick. Liam FTW. I'm pissed at Nick. He's so... confusing. And boy he knows to start niley/nelena drama JUST before an album comes out. That boy knows how to sell albums. Before LVATT came out, he went out with Mi in public. Niley/Nelena drama. Before NJ&TA is coming out, he goes out with Sel in public. Niley/Nelena drama. I'm just saying. Sorry for the rant. Review? 20 reviews for next chapter, I'll probably be updating on Saturday or Sunday. I said PROBABLY. P.S: Follow me on twitter. SparklingCyrus. SO close to 1500 followers. ---- long author note.**

**- A b a n d o n e d -**


	15. There's The Sparks

**Abandoned**

**There's The Sparks**

**A/N: Quite a fast update. Why? I already knew EXACTLY what was gonna happen in this chapter, it just took a while to get it all written down with detail and all. You know what would be amazing of you? If you followed Mitchix3 on twitter, I want to get her 400 followers before her birthday, PLEASE follow her. She's the most amazing person you'll ever meet, and she's been my best friend on there since September. I'd love you forever if you followed her. She's a Niley and Jemi fan. And I got 1500 followers on twitter! Just 500 more till 2000, hahah. Go read bitches :D**

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

"Miley!" I heard my name be called out from behind me, but I ignored it and continued to walk. "Miley, can you please wait!" This time I recognized it as Nick's voice, no doubts about it. Why is he coming after me? To yell at me? Slag me off? Make me cry? Force me to apologize to his damn drapey girlfriend? God knows.

I continued to walk, stopping at the end of the footpath, before looking both ways and crossing. He called out my name once more and this time I just couldn't stand it. Why can't he just leave me alone? "What?" I stopped in the middle of the empty road and turned around to see what he was doing. "What do you want Nick?" I expressed my extreme annoyance in my tone of voice.

His brown eyes widened, and he ran across the road, dragging me along with him. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" He exclaimed, releasing his strong grip on my arm, his eyes tracing up and down my body.

"Maybe, what's the difference?" I asked him, folding my arms against my chest and meeting his penetrating gaze. Yeah, he still has the most beautiful eyes ever. I hate myself for being so smitten when I'm around him. His eyes widened again at my 'confession.' My face broke into a smirk, after I couldn't hold it back any more.

"Your smiling?" He stuttered out in disbelief. "Do you think this is funny?"

"Wow, deja vu huh? I remember saying those exact words to you just a few minutes ago." I sneered, shaking him off me. "Actually, I do find this funny, I find it funny that you actually believe I want to kill myself." I released a small laugh, replaying his shocked face in my mind. Hilarious.

"That is not funny, you scared the shit out of me." He said with a serious look on his face.

"Good." I replied, holding back the urge to stick my tongue out at him and be as immature as I possibly could. "Now what did you want?" I asked him.

"I wanted to apologize, for pretty much everything I've done this week, but before I do, I just wanna ask you something." He took a deep breath, his eyes never leaving mine. The atmosphere is so intense, and the tension's so thick you could probably cut it in half with a knife. Like a cake. "Are you dating Drew? Like **actually **dating him?" He asked.

"Depends on how you see things really, he asked me out last night." I said absentmindedly, holding back a smirk on my face. Oh, did I forget to mention last night? Oops? "Didn't say yeah, but that's just for now, If I'd known him a bit longer I would've sad yes, anyway, its beside the point, the point is that I really like him." I told him.

He processed this all in, a wave of relief washing over him as he realized I'm **not **dating Drew. Why? Beats me. "Why'd you even care?" I asked.

A small chuckle escaped his lips, and he caught my breath in one of his adorable smiles. I just realized he doesn't smile much. He's got a face for a smile, a shame he's wasting it when his smile is so beautiful. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked in disbelief, as if it actually was as obvious as he claimed it was.

"No, if it was obvious I wouldn't be asking you!" I flung my arms up in the air and let them fall to my side in frustration. This boy literally drove me up the wall.

"Oh for god's sake, I'm jealous! I. Am. Jealous. Why else would I even care?" He said. Jealous? Why would he be jealous of Drew? Why?

"Why would you even be jealous?" I asked him in confusion.

"Oh wake up would you, I would've thought Selena's left enough hints by now." When he saw I was still completely oblivious, he opened his mouth to finish his sentence, but it took him quite a while to get the words out. "I'm in love with you Miley." **(I was SO tempted to stop writing there.)**

He what? He loves me? For quite a while, I was in a state of complete shock that I doubted I could even breath, so I didn't try. But after processing the information, it started to make sense in my mind. Nick Gray loved me? Did he really? Then why has he been acting the way he has?

"I don't believe you." I started to stay. "If you really did, then why have you been acting like you absolutely hate me lately?" I asked him.

"I know I've been acting like a total jackass to you lately, and I owe you an explanation for that." He took another deep breath, bracing himself for what's to come. "That day I broke up with Samantha, I broke up with her because I fell in love with you, and I never intended that to happen, but sometimes life happens. And that's what triggered everything really, because Samantha knew how I felt about you." What, what and what? Okay, this is hard to take in all in once.

"Okay, basically, I fell hard for you Miley, real hard, and last Monday, you gave me the impression that you didn't even care about me, and it really hurt." He spoke softly, sadness evident in those beautiful brown eyes of his.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, but it was a complicated situation." I quickly interjected in the middle of his heart-warming story. Seriously, it makes my heart beat pound twice as fast as it should normally. Knowing how he really feels about me, its exhilarating.

"I know your sorry, and I know why you did it, well I know now anyway. I didn't know till Selena came to talk to me, and it made me feel really guilty. Because I know how Samantha treats you, and then I'd made it worse. And I wanted to do something about it, but I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell your parents or a teacher or anyone really because you would never talk to me again if I did. So I decided the only I could help you was if I made you stand up for yourself. And to do that, I decided to treat you like shit." He stopped talking, meeting my gaze to see how I was reacting to this.

"Let me great this straight. You've been acting like a total jackass because you wanted me to learn how to stand up for myself?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest in disbelief. How was I supposed to hold a grudge against him now?

"Yeah, and it probably wasn't the smartest plan, but I'm not the smartest boy out there, go figure. I swear Miley, I didn't mean anything I said to you. I don't hate you, and I don't think your a slut or an attention whore, or a bitch, or a piece of bullshit, or anything I called you. And I do care about you. I care about you more than you could possibly imagine. I love you Miley, I swear I do, and I'd do anything for you to forgive me." He pleaded, grabbing my hands from behind my back and intertwining them with his.

What was I supposed to do? He was literally begging me. I wanted to forgive him, and most of me had, but... I guess I'm scared. Scared of being heartbroken again. It's at times like this I wish I was still in kindergarten, everything was so much simpler back then.

"I... I don't know, I'll think about it, okay?" These words escaped my lips before I could stop them, but it's reasonable enough. I'm not saying I'm forgiving him, but at the same time, I'm not saying I won't. I'm saying I'll think about it.

He smiled softly, grazing his thumb across my hand. Yeah, there's the sparks I was missing with Drew. "Alright." He nodded, wrapping his muscular arms around me and pulling me into a hug. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck, one hand resting on my back and the other nestled in my hair. It wasn't a friendly hug between a pair of old friends. It was an intense hug, between two people who have new feelings for each other, and it didn't help my nerves. At all.

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

**Uhm, was that crap? I don't know... I found it crap. Shortass too. I stole the 'sometime life happens' line from Team M, hahah. I'm sure she doesn't mind. I hope you understand why Nick was acting like a jackass now. SOMEBODY guessed the reason, which was annoying. Ahem.... So anyway. It's time for my rant. Nelena fans. I think your selfish bitches. I honestly do. Selena and Nick are friends. Yeah, I support that, I wanted them to be friends from the start. But if you were really Selena's fan, you wouldn't want her to date him. Because he HURT her. She said so herself. He USED her. She said so herself. He CHANGED her. She said so herself. ****She said he doesn't deserve he. He really doesn't. Selena, you deserve so much better. Please stop waiting around for a guy who will only play you, and you know this yourself. If she dates Nick, I won't hate her, I won't turn my back on her. They can date who they want. But I care about her, because I'm a REAL fan. Why don't you nelena fans wake up and stop being so selfish. Why don't you put Selena's feelings before your own. That would make you a REAL fan. And to be honest, if Miley doesn't want to be with Nick, then screw Nick. If she wants to marry Liam, then so be it. I'll deal with it. I'll always support Niley, but that's beside the point. Like I said, I'm a REAL fan, and I support their decisions, I don't spam them saying. 'NICK GET BACK TOGETHER WITH MILEY' Because nobody wants to get spammed about their ex-girlfriend. Be a bit more considerate about their feelings before you go do things like that. And let them be happy. And this goes for niley fans too. Stop being so obsessive and be real fans. Support their decisions, no matter what you want them to do. Because its their life, not yours... end of rant :D 20 reviews for next chapter? (:**


	16. Stupid Listens To The Heart

**Abandoned**

**Stupid Listens To The Heart**

**A/N: If you guys read and review Just Breathe, then thank you. This story is almost over, so when it's done, I'll be focusing on just breathe and the popularity contest. There WON'T be a sequel, and that's why I wanna end it in a way they won't need a sequel, if you get what I mean. P.S: I'm so close to 300 reviews, make my dreams come true? That would be amazing. And thank you for reading my daily rants, hahah. I have another rant at the bottom, you should read it. And, it's my birthday soon! Well... not really soon, it's on the 3rd of March, and I'm going to be 13! Can't wait! I want two things for my birthday, 2000 followers and Dido, 'didoofficial' to either tweet me, DM me, or follow me on twitter :D**

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

Okay, so I've thought over this. I know I should have a bit more pride and completely reject Nick. That would be the smart thing to do. But I want to forgive Nick, because his intention was never to hurt me. That would be the stupid thing to do. Smart listens to the head, stupid listens to the heart. I'm going to be stupid. Because the heart knows what's more important. Even if it means making a mistake, it's going to be a beautiful mistake for sure.

I haven't told Selena. Anything. Which is quite shocking, since I tell her everything. I know I should've told her, since it involves her own brother, but I know she'll tell me to make him fight for it. And to be honest, I don't want to do that. I'm not that kind of person. I can't hold grudges against people, as hard as I try too. My mum calls it the gift of a big heart. I call it the curse of a big heart. **(That's actually about a conversation that went on between me and my mum, and my cursed 'big heart')**

And Nick's apology was pretty darn genuine the other day. I'm not the best at reading people, but I couldn't see an ounce of insincerity in his eyes. He seemed pretty upset. And he did run after me, which shows he does care about me.

Wow, I'm actually being optimistic. That's a first, right? Me being optimistic doesn't really come often. It's just the affect Nick has one me. It's actually quite irritating when I think about it.

And we have sparks. We have chemistry. Sure, Drew and I had chemistry, but no sparks. He held my hand, I felt nothing. Nick held my hand. I felt... so much. It's indescribable really. And Nick and I have three times more chemistry than Drew and I.

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

Guess what? I'm back to my famous line. _It's now or never. _How ironic can that line really go? My eyes wondered inside his open door, wondering what he was doing. He was definitely in there, Selena told me. She looked curious when I asked her where he was, but thankfully she remained her awesome self and didn't ask any unnecessary questions. She knows I'll tell her later anyway.

I decided to knock, but stand inside while I was doing so. Then I wouldn't seem so nervous I was lame enough to knock, but at the same time, I'm still polite enough to knock. Yeah, my 'theory' sounded much less messed up before.

He was sitting cross-legged on his bed, texting furiously on his blackberry, his eyes glued to the screen. I cleared my throat in a lame attempt to get his attention and knocked lightly on his door.

"Get the fuck out." He spoke through gritted teeth in a harsh tone, without even looking up.

What the hell is wrong with this boy? Just yesterday he was begging for me to forgive him. He is **so **bipolar. I can't believe him. Just when I was going give him another chance, he just... screws it up. Stupid bitch. I swiftly turned around in my paces, rapidly blinking back tears. I'm not gonna shed another tear for him.

"Wait, Miley?" He looked up this time, his tone surprised in a pleasant way, if you get what I mean. I stopped in my tracks as I heard his voice but didn't turn around. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were Samantha." He jumped up from his bed and twisted me around to face him. "What's up?" He asked with a smile.

Okay, so he hasn't gone all bipolar me. Wow, I never thought I'd be so relieved at something before, but I am. I was about to get my heart broken all over again. But he thought I was Samantha. That's a good thing right? Since he doesn't want Samantha around. Or at least that's the impression I'm getting.

"I... uhm just came round to talk, you know about yesterday." I shrugged, pressing my lips together to hold back a smile. I don't even know why I want to smile, but I do. I'm weird this way, extremely bipolar myself so it's pretty hypocritical of me to call Nick bipolar.

"Well then let's talk." He lightly grabbed onto my head and led me towards his bed. **(Bahah, that sounded SO wrong) **He took a seat and patted the spot next to him. I sat down next to him, wondering what exactly to say.

"Do you not want to see Samantha or something?" I asked the question that had been tugging at my mind since I stepped foot in his room. Almost.

His face broke into a smile, and he started to chuckle. What's so amusing about my question? "You can say that again, she's been bugging me all day. She doesn't know how to take no for an answer." He said with another chuckle.

"What was she bugging you about that you said no too?" I asked curiously. Maybe she was asking him to rape her or something. It's the kinda thing she would ask. Slut.

"Well I asked her to come over, and then I broke up with her... again." He added the last word as an afterthought, chuckling again before breaking off and meeting my gaze again. "And she kept whining and asking to get back together and shit." He finished off.

"Why'd you break up with her again?" I asked. Because of me.... no, can't be. It would be awesome if that was the reason, but yeah, that's not gonna happen.

His mouth dropped open at this question. "You are unbelievable." He said teasingly in mock horror. "Did you not listen at all yesterday when I poured my heart out to you?"

I sat there looking confused for a second, being the slow person I am, but after understanding what he was getting out, I joined in with his laughter. That boy's a good actor. I'd recommend him, but Selena said he's a better singer. I'd like to hear anything better than his acting, slash expert lying.

"I did listen, I listened to every single word you said." I put my hand over my heart and nodded solemnly. "I swear."

"Yeah, sure, I believe that one." He smirked again, uncrossing his legs so we were now sitting knee to knee. The heat of his body instantly started to warm me up. "You see Mi, I broke up with Samantha **again **because the only reason I got back together with her in the first place was because I needed her to my make performance for you believable. As soon as it's over, the bitch gets dumped." That smirk of his, it's so annoying, but it's so hot at the same time. "Besides, my heart belongs to someone else." And without another word, he closed the extremely small space between us and pressed his lips against mine.

As soon as his lips met mine, sparks erupted. I didn't think I'd find out what heaven feels like at such a young age, but I just did. His lips are so soft and amazing to feel as they moved in sync with mine. He rested his free hand on my thigh, his other arm wrapped around my waist.

I pulled after quite some while to get some much needed oxygen. Wow. From the corner of my eye, I could see him staring at me. I looked back up after catching my breath and he caught my eyes in an intense gaze. I repeat, wow. My rosy cheeks gave me away, blushing furiously. I fought back a smile, biting down my lip to do so.

"Don't do that Mi." He groaned, leaning forward and nestling his hands into my long curls.

"Don't do what?" I asked in confusion, my breath getting caught in my throat as his body came closer to mine, once again hearing my body temperature up furiously. My whole face is probably flushed.

"Blush, and then bite your lip." He told me, my body tingling as his fingertips brushed against my scalp. "It makes me want to kiss you even more." He brought his lips to my ear and whispered softly in it, his hot breath tickling on my neck.

"I don't see how that's a bad thing really." A new air of confidence swept over me, which usually happens when I'm around Nick. He has some kind of affect on me, I can't really describe it.

"True, very true." He winked, that irresistible smirk painted once again on his face. He straddled me down onto his bed and crashed his lips against mine once again. His hands slipped underneath my shirt and travelled up, stopping halfway through. His hands rested on my bare skin, as he rubbed his thumb back and forward, which gave me the tingles. He nibbled at my bottom lip, asking for permission. I happily accepted his request, allowing him to slip his tongue in my mouth. His tongue twisted around mine, the taste of his mint toothpaste blending in my mouth.

"So..." He began to say, cutting himself off in the middle of his sentence to catch his breath. "I hear someone's turning 17 tomorrow." He said playfully, slipping his hands out from underneath my shirt and sitting back upright.

"Is it?" I asked myself, trying to remember what the date was today. "Oh, yeah, it is my birthday tomorrow." I giggled softly at my own stupidity of not remembering my own birthday.

"Yeah it is silly girl." He pulled me upright, placing one arm around my waist. "I'm sure it's gonna be a special birthday, since I have something to do with it." He winked in my direction.

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

**Whooooooo! Niley's on! Kinda, not officially, but c'mon, they're making out, it's pretty obvious they're kinda together. That's uber isn't it?! So, do you think she shouldn't have forgiven him? What do you think is gonna happen in the next chapter? Do you think Samantha's gonna make an appearance? Predictions? Favourite part? Okay, so did you all see the fan video where the fan asks Demi how Selena is? And she says, 'ask Taylor' Bahahah, that was SO funny. Demi, you are one epic dude, honestly. And all the comments on youtube were so bitchy. They were all like 'Demi's changed, I've lost all respect for her, she's become like Miley, her and Miley both changed, Selena is so down to earth' all that shit. SHUT THE FUCK UP! Demi pones, okay? Selena and Demi aren't friends any more, GET OVER IT. I mean it was pretty obvious they were gonna grow apart. Demi is best friends with the Jonas' and Selena was avoiding them. I don't know what's going on with them, but don't automatically assume it's Demi's fault that they grew apart. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING. You don't know the whole story, so shut up. Understood? Okay, I'm done ranting. Follow me on twitter? SparklingCyrus. I wanna get 1700 followers(: 20 reviews for next chapter. I REALLY wanna break 300(:**


	17. Barely The Beginning

**Abandoned **

**Barely The Beginning **

**A/N: Haaaii! You guys broke 300! Your all superly duperly amazing. Uberly awesome. No joke my epic dudes. I is very happy at the moment. This is why I sat ass down on the computer and wrote out this chapter for you. Because your superly duperly, uberly epic dudes. And I update the popularity contest a few days ago! I'd appreciate if you went and reviewed it. AND Just Breathe, the sequel to Impressions. Those two are what I'm going to be concentrating on after this.**

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

"I don't want to wear a dress." I whined for what seemed like the dozenth time, crossing my arms across my chest and sulking like Joe does when he doesn't get his ice cream. I was currently stuck in Dorothy Perkins, the fifth shop we'd been in, trying on dress after dress for my party tonight. It wasn't my choice to have a formal party like this. I don't even know who's invited. All I know is I have to dress to impress, a phrase I have grown to detest.

"I don't care Mile, your going to wear a dress whether you like it or not." Selena told me with a sugary smile drew across her face. She squealed on the spot as she spotted yet another dress that caught her eye. I hate shopping.

"I'm just gonna look over there." I pointed to the far corner, speeding off before she had a chance to protest. I started riffling through the racks, trying to find something I'd actually wear in public. A pale pink flapper dress with a plunging neckline caught my eye, and I gently extracted it, expertly twisting the tag to check the size. I stared down at the dress once again. Suddenly, my opinion had changed about it. It looked like something a cotton candy machine had spat out. A little too bright for me. I squeezed it back onto the rack and continued to page through the dresses.

I spotted a strapless white dress, one of those dresses that looked so perfect on the hanger and were destined to look terrible when you tried it on. I slipped the silky material off the hanger and pressed it against my body. It was actually one of those dresses that I liked. And there's not many that I like.

"That's beautiful, are you gonna try it on?" That familiar high-pitched voice popped up out of nowhere. I jumped up on the spot, whipping round to see Selena standing there, looking perfectly angel like. That look doesn't fool me.

"Yeah." I nodded. Her eyes lit up, and she quickly dragged me over to the changing rooms. I scooted into the first available one, hooking the hanger over the door and kicking my bag into the corner.

"You have to show me what you look like in it, don't think you can get away." Her voice drifted over the red fabric divider, as I quickly stripped off my coat and flung my clothes onto the stool. Hopefully I'll have some good luck and the one dress I actually like will fit me perfectly and won't me look like I'm trying too hard, if you get what I mean. I stepped through the dress with my bare feet, and slid my right arm through the arm hole, gingerly pulling it up. I jiggled the zipper along the side of it, trying not to snag the material, and clasped it in place at my armpit with the tiny hook. Unfortunately and stupidly, there was no mirror in the dressing room, so I drew back the fabric curtain and stepped outside where Selena was waiting.

"Wow Mile, what a hottie, you have to get that!" She squealed, jumping up and down on the spot and clapping excitedly. I was way too busy examining my self in the gold-rimmed three way mirror to register her words. The dress actually was perfect. Although the neckline was modest, the dress swept down at the sides and was almost completely backless. I peered over my shoulder, wondering if I could pull off a backless dress.

"You think it looks okay?" I turned around to face Selena and questioned her.

"Okay, it looks **amazing, **Nick won't be able to keep his eyes off you." She winked playfully, and stuck her tongue out at me. I think she knows.

"Thanks." I grinned, and twisted my hair up off my neck, letting my curly tendrils just skim my bare shoulder. My cheeks flamed a rosy pink, always giving me away. The dress looked really good actually. It was almost too easy.

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

"Sel, what exactly are we doing at this stupid party of yours?" I whined, as I came out of her bathroom dressed once again in that dress I bought earlier on.

"It's **your **party Mile, not mine, and it's a normal party, what else what it be?" She laughed as if it was that obvious. It isn't, but she never realizes that! "Music, dancing, drinking, some couple getting a little too drunk and having sex upstairs, the usual." She laughed once again, shaking her short bobbed hair back.

"Yeah, that's so obvious isn't it?" I rhetorically asked myself quietly, knowing that if she heard she'd answer my question. Who answer's a rhetorical question? It's like someone answering when someone says 'Who cares?' Who would be dumb enough the answer a question like that? I know! Selena.

"Hurry up and curl your hair, I need to curl mine too you know." She reminded me, as she sat cross legged on her fluffy heart shaped rug and applied her make-up. She is such a typical girl. And she doesn't even realize it. That is so stereotypical of her.

"I'm done little miss impatient." I stuck my tongue out at her, standing up and brushing the imaginary dust off myself. It's a habit.

"I've created a total hottie!" She squealed, jumping up from her spot on the hug and attacking me in a bear hug. "Oh my fucking god, Nick won't be able to keep his hands off you." She squealed once again.

"You can say that again." A third masculine voice popped up in the conversation. We both turned towards the source of the voice to see who it is. Oh look, it's Nick.

"Shit Miley, are you trying to kill me?" He said jokingly, making his way over to us.

"I think I'll give you two some 'privacy'" She waggled her eyebrows in my direction, giving me a look she thought that I knew what it meant, but in reality she just looked mental. Like always. She stuck her middle finger out behind Nick before walking out. Nice. I burst into laughter, unable to control myself.

"What?" He stood in the middle of her room, looking like a lost, confused puppy. And we all know how adorable puppy's look when they're lost and confused. Add that with a hot guy like Nick and you'll see someone worthy of being drooled over.

"N-nothing." I gathered some composure, turning my laughter into a small coughing fit before suddenly turning completely calm. I'm weird like this.

"Okay..." He gave me one last confused look before that irresistible smirk returned to his face. "You look so amazing." He said, sincerity evident in his beautiful brown eyes. He stepped towards me once again. Two muscular arms suddenly wrapped around my waist, and he pulled me into him. I stumbled towards him, about to stutter something stupid out. He crashed his lips against mine as soon as I was close enough, his hands rubbing up and down my bare back. I swung my arms around his neck, opening my mouth as he bit my lip down, asking for entrance. His entered my mouth, intertwining and twisting around with mine. A few minutes later, I pulled my lips away from his, without moving my figure. I love being in his arms, is that a crime?

"Happy birthday Mi." He breathed out, resting his forehead against mine and smiling softly. "I'll make sure you have fun being 17."

"Guys, stop making out and come downstairs, the party's started now!" Selena yelled from outside, and the sounds of her feet pounding slowly faded away.

"Let's go before she comes back." I rolled my eyes expressively, causing him to grin again. He slowly laced his hand through mine, and pulled me down the stairs with him.

"Everyone's staring." I muttered quietly to him as we entered the room, music blasting through the speakers and bright disco lights shining brightly.

"That's because you look unbelievably beautiful tonight." He muttered back, leading me towards the dance floor. As if she'd planned it, a slow song immediately came on, and 'Hey There Delilah' started to play. That's my all time favourite song. She definitely planned it. Gotta love her.

"Well since we're both here, let's dance." He said playfully, his arms slipping around my bare back as he pulled me into him for the second time today. I adjusted my arms loosely around his neck, smiling as we swayed gently to the beautiful song.

"Your mine, right?" He brought his lips to my ear and softly whispered in it, his hot breath tickling against the back of my neck.

"I'm yours." I confirmed, nodding solemnly, and giving him a quick peck on his lips. He smirked once again, his thumb grazing across my exposed skin, as tingles rushed up and down my body.

"Good, because I love you Mi, and only you." He took one hand off my back and softly caressed my cheek, staring lovingly into my eyes.

"I love you too." I realized ten seconds later that even though he'd told me he loves me before, this was the first time I'd told him that I love him. And I wasn't blushing like an insane freak either. Wow, shocking.

"I didn't say I love you to hear it back, I said it to make sure you knew, but it was amazing to hear it back anyway." He closed the small space between our lips, pressing his against mine. "It was never my intention to hurt you, but I know I did and I hate myself for doing that, I promise I'll never hurt you again Mi." He murmured against my lips, the taste of his toothpaste rushing through my mouth. And I finally get why all those romantic movies make people cry. Because they wish they were lucky enough to actually find someone they love. And I'm grateful for finding someone I love and who loves me back. It's the fairytale ending I never thought I'd get in a million years. But I did. And I guess this is a happily ever after for me.

**- A b a n d o n e d -**

**THE END. Wow, what a crap way to end a story. Happily ever after. Kill me if you must, I'll understand why. Gosh, how lame and SHORTASS do I wanna get? Hmm... Anyway, thank you for the AMAZING support I've had with this story, you guys are epic. Here are the stats for this story, not including this chapter.**

**Words: 33, 097 **

**Reviews: 332**

**C2: 2**

**Story Alerts: 105**

**Favourite Story alert: 108**

**Hits: 13, 290**

**Wow, some BIG numbers huh? You guys are so fuckin' amazing, honestly. I can't name all my favourite reviewers from the top of my head, but thank you all for reviewing, and I'm sorry for not answering your reviews when you ask a question, but I can't go on the internet much, and when I do, I only go on twitter, and I forgot that I have reviews to answer. SO sorry. If you have a question or something for me, ask me on twitter. I'm on there all the time. Again thank you for reviewing, and if you could just review ONE LAST TIME :D I'd really like to get 350 reviews :DDD**

**Aaand lastly, PLEASE go review Just Breathe and The Popularity Contest, now that this is over they're the stories I'll be doing :D**


End file.
